


The Order of Lustful Heroes

by Leg_Builder



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Big tittied woman having sex with each other, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Boobjob, Breast Fucking, Bunny Girl, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Forest Sex, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Harems, Incest, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Multi, Office Sex, Secret Crush, Seduction to the Dark Side, Self-cest, Shower Sex, Table Sex, Two Pairs, Yuri, crack ships, interruptions, lots of fluff, smut series, swimsuit, virgins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leg_Builder/pseuds/Leg_Builder
Summary: Heroes from different worlds work together for one goal. However, in some occasions, these warriors would need a bit of relief from time to time. Two certain people tend to have it commonly, they are Camilla and Kiran. They both have problems they face but luckily, they know when to release stress thanks to their many close allies.





	1. Squad Goals (M!Kiran/Sonya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how it all started, this was my first fic and personally, I still think it’s good. Their might be a mistake since this was old but I find myself constantly rereading the first couple chapters and changing them.

The Order of Heroes was usually a busy place. Kiran would know, he would usually be in his office thinking up tactics and strategies, check on the heroes from other worlds for any problems they have and keep them from tearing each other apart due to different beliefs.

Here he was, planning a new team for the purple haired mage, Sonya. It wasn’t going too well, and he couldn’t think clearly, so he finally got up from his desk and left his office for a breather.  
-  
Kiran walked down the same familiar halls to the mess hall, hoping to get a drink to help him put his mind at ease. He took a glass from the storage and filled it with wine from a newly opened barrel, choosing a small table at the back of the mess hall to sit and relax, not wanting to get bothered and get back to planning for the mage's team.

That is until Robin showed up, the white-haired tactician was curious to what the summoner was doing and took a seat next to him in, hoping to start a conversation with him and maybe start a good debate in strategy. “Ah, Kiran, what are you doing so far away from everyone in the mess hall? Don’t tell me there is someone not to your liking in this room," teased the Ylissian tactician.

Interrupting Kiran’s train of thought, the summoner looked up to see a friendly face. “Oh, hello Robin,” he gushed in surprise. “It’s nothing, I'm just trying to think up a team for the next battle." He gained Robin's interest, excited to hear that the summoner is thinking strategy, he wanted to help him out with this dilemma. “Would you like some expert advice? I am Ylisse’s greatest tactician after all,” bragged Robin in a joking manner. “Who is the captain of the squad anyway?”

“It’s a mage named Sonya. Apparently, Commander Anna wants to reward her with her own team for the next battle due to her outstanding performances in keeping her allies alive and showing loyalty to the order of heroes” explained Kiran. His companion scratched his chin, impressed by the efforts this mage made. “I see, if she’s a mage I think she should have some defensive allies to cover her.”

The summoner leaned back at his chair; arms folded. “I know that, but I have to think of the best candidates and their specialties, skills, and bonds.” Robin crossed his arms as well, “Your right, there are many possible candidates in the order of heroes from many worlds,” stated the white-haired tactician “But we have to consider if they would have good chemistry with this mage.” Robin smiled in excitement, thinking up countless choices that came to his mind.

“There you are,” said a friendly voice, quickly hugging Robin from the back. The white-haired man felt long strands of hair tickling him and a familiar warm feeling from this embrace. He turned around to see his wife, Cordelia. “I’ve been looking all over for you, Morgan and Severa have their training lessons with you right now.” The red-haired woman looked in front of her to see Robin’s companion, watching the two awkwardly, “Oh, I apologize summoner, I didn’t notice you were here with my husband.” Letting go of her beloved partner, Cordelia bowed, hoping that she didn’t offend Kiran in any way.

The summoner gave a reassuring smile to ease the Pegasus knight “It’s all right, I’m used to blending in the background” he stated, which he found true. Since he has always stayed far away from the battle and only focused on commanding his army. 

“Cordelia, is it okay if you just teach the kids for a bit? I think I would like to help Kiran with his war tactics,” asked Robin, holding his wife's hand with a smile. “Fine, but Severa won’t like it,” his wife sighed. “By the way, how come she is fine with you calling her by her given name and not me?” 

The tactician only giggled slightly at her question. “But never mind that, I’ll let you unleash your unrivaled knowledge of strategy” she joked as she walked away.  
-  
The two spent some time discussing tactics. Afterwards, they walked down the halls discussing trivial things, such as weapons that some heroes should have or war tactics they should use until Robin brought up a subject at random. 

“Kiran? Why don’t you find someone to have a relationship with?” he asked, taking Kiran by surprise. “Why ask me that question so suddenly?” the summoner stuttered, making his friend explain further. “I think you're going to stress yourself out if you just keep yourself working all on your own, for example, when I want to take a break, I spend my time with Cordelia or my daughters. The feeling of being with the ones you love puts you at ease.” 

Kiran thought about it for a bit, he doesn’t really remember much of his own world, so he doubts that he will feel homesick. However, who would be interested in him, he can’t think of someone from the top of his head until the Ylissian tactician stopped him.

“There’s your office, I’ll be leaving now,” stated Robin as he walked away. “Don’t forget to not overwork yourself.” As the summoners friend said that he took a turn to the left of the hall and was no longer in sight. He entered his office and quickly sat behind his desk, thanks to Robin’s help he finally came up with a perfect squad for Sonya and was ready to call her in to discuss her new role as squad captain. After that, he can finally relax. Maybe hang out with Barst, he easily brightens up the mood.  
-  
Kiran heard a knock on a door and quickly answered it, telling the person behind it to come in. The door opened, and the purple-haired mage entered, the sight of her put him in relief, thinking that he can finally complete his assignment from Anna and take it easy for the day.

Sonya wore her usual clothes, she had her circlet which kept her hair looking good, a red cape that reached her hips with her rather revealing mage outfit that reveals a good portion of her large breasts, complete with high heels and thigh high black socks. She swayed her hips side to side as she approached the desk and sat on the chair in front of it, crossing her legs to make her seem more elegant. She always seemed to look her best no matter what the occasion.

Kiran pulled on his collar. He felt slightly uncomfortable, finding it hard to not stare at the mage’s impressive physique. “Summoner” spoke Sonya, causing the hooded man to pay attention, “Is this the matter of my promotion? Or is it some other matter entirely?” Kiran did not understand the last question but ignored it anyway, he started explaining his plans on her team, as he spoke, he became more and more confident, ignoring Sonya’s rather alluring physique.

Until she leaned in as she grew interested in the discussion, giving the man a perfect view of her breasts, her large …soft breast. He felt like he wanted to kick himself for being distracted at an important meeting and it got worse when Sonya caught him staring. “Summoner, I see you may be a little frustrated,” she spoke plainly, he can never tell what this mage is thinking. And, in this predicament, it filled his head with panic.

The mage got up from her chair and walked around the desk, he felt as if everything was going slow motion, hearing her high heels stepping onto the cobblestone floor, his mind panicked as the mage got closer and closer.

Sonya stopped when she stood in front of him, looking down with an emotionless gaze as Kiran looked up, his hood not helping him hide his nervous expression. The tension was cut when the voluptuous woman smirked, “You are so cute when your nervous, little summoner” she declared, as she sat on his lap. He felt her large breasts against his chest, beginning to grow an erection from this current event, his mind filled with confusion.

Sonya finally showed some emotion by smiling, “Doesn’t it feel wonderful?” she asked him, rubbing her breasts against his chest. Kiran not knowing how to respond kept quiet, he hasn’t been speechless since the time he was first summoned by Anna. “I will take your silence as a meaning of you agreeing in guilt,” she cooed, touching his chin and moving it to face her more. The summoner’s face instinctively moved closer to the mage, while she did the same.

He was lost in her beautiful eyes; their lips finally touch, causing the two to grind against each other. Their kiss only heightening their want for each other. Kiran not knowing what to do, slowly put his hands on her hips but the purple haired woman immediately grabbed his hand, forcing it to her breast.

The confused man felt intense arousal, not questioning how this managed to escalate so quickly. He started to grope Sonya’s rather soft mound, hearing her make very sultry moans. She broke the kiss to take off her red cape, then she tugged against Kiran’s clothes which led to the summoner helping her out, once it was removed, she was able to see his scruffy hair which was barely seen by many. “You have no idea how long I wanted this, Summoner,” she spoke in a sultry tone. “I have wanted you for several reasons.”

He didn’t know if all this was real, it felt so sudden that this beautiful mage came up and kissed him and now telling him how she feels. She got up, leaving Kiran disappointed, but started to give him a strip tease to make it up, Sonya slowly took off her clothes little by little, giving the summoner a good show. 

“I like this attention your giving me, Summoner,” she spoke as she slowly undressed. “I hardly heard you speak, you also felt inexperienced when we kissed. Tell me, am I your first?” 

Kiran felt embarrassed as he admitted the truth, “Um. Yeah, you are, I don’t have much experience with stuff like this, besides what books told me.” The mage giggled at his little confession as she continued to give Kiran a show.

 

Once she finished taking off her last piece of clothing, she was left with her high heels. Sonya walked past Kiran, swaying her hips to keep his attention on her as she bent over his desk, giving him an amazing view of her ass, knocking off many documents that no longer concerns the now lustful summoner. “I want you inside me, please, fuck me right here on your desk,” she demanded, no longer being formal with him.

Kiran quickly got up and unbuttoned his pants, pulling it down as quick as possible. He threw his discarded pants towards the pile of his lovers’ clothes, throwing his underwear as well. The summoner revealed a fully erect dick, thanks to her striptease. He was more than ready to fuck her in the ass. But, before he entered her... entrance, he remembered another entrance, which wasn’t part of Sonya’s body. He quickly ran up to the door to his office and locked it so that no one would walk in on his activities. 

He turned around to see Sonya resting her head on her hand impatiently tapping the desk while still bent over with her big tits resting on the flat surface. Kiran found it slightly amusing yet erotic but quickly rushed behind her to continue where he left off.

He placed his erect cock between her cheeks, grinding wildly against her as he grabbed a hold of her hips. “It feels so big and so good!” He gave it a slap out of pure instinctive lust, much to her delight.

“Oh, yes, Kiran!" shouted Sonya, causing her to start shaking her ass and pushing it backwards in joy, squeezing his rod between his stomach and her rear, avoiding formalities completely. “Fuck your naughty mage until she passes out!”

He pushed his cock deeper into her tight passage, causing her to grab a hold of the edge of his desk, grinding her nails against it, threatening to tear up the furniture. He continued pushing inside of her, her tight walls making it difficult to do so in a slow fashion.

He couldn’t help but be impressed by her stance which she maintained even as she was rocked against the desk. She stood with her legs spread out, leaning over the wooden surface while sticking up her ass as much as she could, yet her lower back was curved downwards so that her stomach and impressive bust could rest on the desk. She rolled her hips just a little bit, causing him to stand up straight and let out a groan, this was beyond what Kiran thought would be his first time and due to his inexperience he released his load inside of the mages ass with a moan, tightening his grip against her cheeks instinctively which made Sonya follow him with a release of her own load, complete with a loud moan, messing up his desk with her juices.

He sat back down on his chair, completely tired. Sonya struggled but managed to stand back up, ready to continue for another round before a knock on his door broke the mood. “Kiran?” spoke a familiar voice. A voice which the summoner immediately recognized to be Anna, “Are you done yet, I heard some sounds in your office and just wanted to check on you.”

The purple-haired mage giggled from his panic, he started to put his clothes quickly as he attempted to come up with an excuse. “It’s nothing, I just finished up with my discussion with Sonya.” stammered the summoner, trying his best to not get Anna suspicious. “Okay then, “the commander said behind the door rather loudly. “Could you unlock the door then? I got another assignment for you and I need to discuss it to you, face to face.”

The now hooded man panicked as he looked around his office. While Sonya slowly put on her clothes, acting too calm in this predicament even with all her juices still spilled all over his desk, as well as his documents all messed up and unorganized all over the floor. 

Kiran can’t think of a worse moment that can top this, “Um, Commander Anna, is it fine if I could just take a breather for a minute? I still need to finish up some work” Kiran stammered. He couldn't think of any other excuse to say and was thankful that Sonya stayed quiet so far. “It’s fine, I can help you out with them, so we can carry on with your assignment” she spoke, he can’t think of another excuse. How can his Commander not understand that this isn't a good time? There’s no way he’s going, to tell the truth by saying something like ‘Sorry, this room is a mess since I just fucked the woman that I was supposed to promote to squad leader.’

He started to panic, seeing Sonya still putting on her clothes did not help him ease his stress. “My apologies, Commander” the mage declared, causing Kiran to look at her with wide eyes, giving her hand signs to stay quiet. “I’m with the summoner right now and I still have some questions about my squad, is it fine if you can give me a few more minutes to speak with him?” 

The room fell silent for a few seconds until Anna spoke up. “Sonya? You're still in the office?” she questioned. Causing Kiran to feel as if he'd get a panic attack at any moment. “Very well, I’ll give you some time, but I still need to speak with him afterward.” Footsteps were heard slowly getting farther and farther until it was no longer heard.

The summoner gave a breath of relief, he slowly started to pick up his papers and place it on the side of the desk, far away from all the ‘spills’. He started thinking about how will get rid of the stains and smells, up until his thoughts got interrupted when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned his head to see the voluptuous mage, who is now fully dressed, but with a rather messy hair that ruined her elegant appearance.

“Thanks, you saved my skin” he admitted with sincerity. “Think of it as a reward for giving me a good time, you were amazing... for a first-timer,” she teased with a still sultry tone. “It’s a shame we couldn’t continue.” Kiran didn’t want her to remind him of that unpleasant moment and tried to focus on a more important matter. “You have any ideas on how to get rid of your… stains? I don’t have anything to wipe it off with.” The mage snapped her fingers and the stains suddenly evaporated. “That solves the problem, now all you need is to get rid of the scent” she spoke in a comforting tone.

The summoner felt slightly awkward; he didn’t know what to exactly say at this moment. “Did you enjoy yourself?” asked Sonya, breaking the silence. Kiran nodded in agreement, causing her to smile warmly. “That is very good to know because after you tell me about my squad and be done with the commander’s assignment, I’ll be waiting in your dorm room.” The hooded man remembered that he never even discussed her new team members, due to the rather arousing situation. He made a mental note to find some perfume to get rid of the scent from his desk before his discussion with the commander while he discussed to the purple-haired mage her new member. 

But he was excited about what she may offer most of all. Hoping that she can create a fantastic night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first started, I didn’t expect a lot of views but now I’m happy. I think my main goal for this series is to create new ships and maybe make them popular.


	2. A Matter of Reputation (Camilla/Spring!Camilla/NewYear!Camilla/Summer!Camilla)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically, theirs four Camilla's in FEH. I thought it would be interesting if they just had a foursome. This was originally my first work but thought I would keep it for later since I don't want the first chapter to be a foursome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't obvious, this is selfcest, if you are not into that then don't read it. However, I do have important info in the end notes for future chapters.

Camilla loved her family, she especially loved the fact there were alternate forms of her siblings which she has welcomed with open arms. However, she has noticed many alternate forms of herself, which wouldn't worry her at first until she saw them with her own eyes. There were alternate versions of herself wearing a kimono, bikini and bunny outfit. The Camilla wearing a kimono didn’t worry her but the other two have, the two were wearing very revealing and out of place outfits that caused a lot of people to look their way. This was coming from Camilla who wore a revealing armor every day. 

None the less, this would hurt her reputation as one of the captains that Kiran entrusted to help with the Order of Heroes hard tasks. She wouldn’t want people to think that she is fine with walking around wearing almost nothing. Lucky enough, the other three Camilla’s were under her command and she told them to meet her in her quarters for a little discussion, she does not know how well this will go but it’s for the best.

\--  
It's been twenty minutes since she announced this meeting. She crossed her arms under her voluptuous chest, sitting on her rather expensive velvet chair. Her room was one of the largest in the Hall of Heroes, as befitting the Princess of Nohr. It was technically three rooms: An entrance hall with a dark colored rug, shelves, and some paintings, with torches on the walls; a bedroom with a King-sized bed made of wood covered in purple sheets and bedposts that went almost to the ceiling, and some bookshelves around the room, along with a dresser; and, a bathroom. 

She was waiting for the last version of her to attend the meeting. “Oh dear, maybe she has a sudden family problem” spoke the Kimono wearing Camilla in worry. The other two versions of Camilla were sitting on the same type of chair as Camilla in a circle in her entrance hall. To avoid confusion, Camilla gave names to the other three, the Bunny suit wearing Camilla was called Spring, the Kimono wearing Camilla was called New Year and finally, the Camilla in a bikini was called Summer. “I highly doubt its family matters, or else we would now” informed Camilla to Spring and New Year.

Exactly after Camilla said that, Summer finally entered, showing no worry for being late. “I apologize for making everyone wait,” she spoke sincerely “I lost track of time." Summer looked just like Camilla but without the armor, she literally walks around the halls wearing her swimsuit, allowing anyone to see her massive breasts on display. Summer was the one that Camilla was worried about the most, she has seen the bikini-clad blue mage flirting with her beloved Corrin, which she see's as a big problem.

“Please, take a seat” spoke Camilla in a soft tone that would give others comfort, hiding the frustration inside her that was caused from the other versions of herself. She had the authority to do what is necessary for the order of heroes and making the other Camilla’s do whatever she see's fit was one of them.

-

The conversation was going nowhere, the three alternate forms of herself felt offended by what Camilla had to say. She learned that her other forms cannot wear anything but what they are wearing now due to some strange magic that came along with them after they joined the Order of Heroes, in fact, anything they wear besides what they're wearing now would disintegrate, which sound very odd. What kind of person would cast a magic spell like that?

“Even if it hurts your reputation. We can’t really do much to change it,” consoled Summer while sitting crossed legged with her arms crossed under her breasts, displaying her rather alluring physique. “We are very sorry Camilla, but this is how it is,” Spring added which was followed by a silent nod from New Year. Camilla thought of sending them back to whatever world they came from, but the summoner would obviously refuse since her alternate forms have proven to be powerful allies. “Very well, I understand,” sighed Camilla, still keeping her arms crossed under her breasts. “Could you at least wear a towel?” she added, having this being the only logical solution she can think of right now.

“Can’t I just stay the way I am now?” Summer asked, pushing her cushiony orbs up slightly, “I at least want to show that I am proud of the gifts I’ve been born with.” New Year and Spring attempted to hide their giggles while Camilla blushed slightly. Is she blushing from herself? Is it because of the rather crude joke? Embarrassment? Or… is it Arousal?

How am I even slightly aroused by myself? Is it even a good thing to be attracted to oneself? These are questions which were immediately forgotten when she saw Summer stand up from her chair and started walking towards Spring. Summer sat on her lap, causing the bunny wearing women to look up at her bikini-clad counterpart in surprise.

“I do appreciate my own body too much sometimes,” Summer said aloud in a sultry tone before placing a hand under Spring’s chin. She leaned in and kissed her. The kiss quickly became passionate as Summer began to grind on Spring’s lap while groping her impressive breasts. Spring welcomed this unexpected offer by making soft moans as they gotten more passionate and feely.

Camilla and New Year silently watched, confused yet oddly aroused on this escalation. New Year started rubbing her crotch as Camilla slowly blushed at the show the two beautiful women are making. The two stopped suddenly, leaving each other’s embrace, Summer stood back up looking at the two spectators with a sultry smile. “Let’s all continue this in the bedroom, shall we?” she suggested. This was followed by the four leaving the entrance hall and quickly entering the bedroom.

New Year was the first to make a move, surprising Summer by groping her tits from behind. Summer welcomed the feeling by turning her head to the side to kiss her.

Camilla and Spring got closer towards each other, staring at each other with intense lust until their breasts touched. The two looked down to see their giant pairs colliding. Camilla's armor would get in the way, so she immediately started to undress with the help of Spring. She allowed her armor to fall, leaving her in just her undergarments. Spring pushed Camilla towards the bed making her land on her back, her bunny wearing clone went on top of her and finally touched her lips with her own. Camilla and Spring’s tongues were pressing into each other’s mouths, causing them to both moan loudly. Her breasts pressed against the others equally sized pair, how they almost molded under their clothes, how Spring’s bunny ears that she wore flopped about lazily.

Camilla had her doubts in the back of her mind, but so far there didn’t seem to be an issue. As they continued to kiss, getting more passionate and needy, her doubts faded, guilty feelings replaced by waves of pleasure and wanting. Not ready to be one-upped, Camilla’s hand went to Spring’s breast, holding the large mass in her hand and feeling Spring’s hardening nipple through her clothing. “Are her breasts bigger than mine?” she thought to herself as she kneaded the giant mass.

Spring started to suck on Camilla’s lip, keeping her hands on Camilla’s tits but not groping them as much as her counterpart. Camilla felt herself being pushed down into the bed but didn’t care, as her other hand went to Spring’s other breast. Kneading them in a circular manner, she could feel her nipples in between her fingers, and her clothing was starting to feel a little restrictive. As New Year and Summer dropped to the bed beside them making out as if their life depended on it, Camilla lowered the front flaps of Spring’s bra. Her bunny counterpart disconnected the kiss, moving herself up so that Camilla could attach her mouth to Spring’s right breast, her tongue immediately going to work on the bunny women’s nipple.

“Gods, Camilla!” Spring cried out. “We should have done this sooner instead of your boring meeting.” Camilla simply nodded, popping Spring’s breast out to focus on her other one. Spring seemed to agree, letting her hands hold her counterpart’s head right on her breast. She looked down, seeing the top of Camilla’s head but feeling her tongue flicking and rolling her nipple. Feeling her new lover's giant breasts pushed against her stomach, she started to grind against her.

Camilla was going to continue her treatment of Spring’s breasts, but the woman had other plans. Moving her breast away from Camilla’s mouth, she moved to join the other two counterparts, tapping New Year on the shoulder so that she would stop her make-out session with Summer. New Year obliged, and Spring gave her a quick kiss, then quickly moving New Year off Summer to start a more passionate kiss with the other Camilla who at some point taken off her Kimono, while Summer was being completely forgotten. With those two forms making out, Summer crawled up sexily to Camilla, still wearing her bikini that had given Camilla a lot of concern, however, this was an exception, since she was more than happy to make love with her swimsuit wearing counterpart.

“Have you reconsidered if I can keep wearing my attire,” cooed Summer. Sliding her hands down Camilla’s body, “As long as events such as this keep happening, I will allow you to wear what you want.” Summer sat on top of Camilla, bending down so that their lips would connect. 

Before the two curvaceous princesses could continue, Summer pulled away from the kiss, “Untie me, dear?” Summer asked, something Camilla did without question. “I know you enjoyed this outfit despite the trouble it caused you, but some things are just so restrictive with them.” Once Camilla finished with the knots, the bikini came off easily, leaving Summer completely naked save for her white flower on the right side of her hair. Camilla immediately took off her undergarments with the help of Summer to progress their actions. Once Camilla’s bra and pantie came off, however, Summer’s hands were quickly taking a small squeeze from Camilla’s impressive pairs.

“My, my,” Camilla said in a sultry tone, finally going back to her normal self after attempting to be serious during their meeting which obviously didn’t go as she expected, “A bit excited, are we?”

“You’re just too beautiful, dear,” Summer replied, taking her hands away. “It’s hard to keep my head straight around beautiful women, even if they look exactly like me.” Camilla blushed, then realized that Summer was going back to their make-out session, starting to grind their bodies together, “Oh, gods, Camilla…Camilla…” moaned Summer, she wanted to grind her body all over Camilla’s, to feel their breasts pressing against each other, to feel Camilla’s pussy rub against her own, their kiss grow more passionate.

The two-princess kept on grinding, driving them closer and closer to their blissful release. “Come on, dear, why don’t you cum for me then?” Camilla put as much lust and sultriness into her voice here, trying to get Summer to reach release which worked in her favor.

Summer raised her head up as she moaned, finally reaching her climax. Summer kept on thrusting to get the most out of her release which led to Camilla to follow with her own climax, they both kept each other in a tight embrace. After climaxing, their hands roamed each other, squeezing each other’s curvaceous bodies.

Their moment of silence was interrupted when they heard New Year moan in a release next to them, they turned to see Spring who is now fully naked (but still wearing her bunny ears) releasing her fingers from New Years, only to be followed by Spring climaxing as New Year’s fingers came out of her clit.

The four of them laid down on the bed, exhausted from the rather passionate event that they just had. They were in some sort of group hug, holding each other together tightly. “This was amazing! We should do this more often,” gushed New Year in a sultry tone. “Why not? We can make this a weekly event,” replied Camilla. “I don’ think I can wait that long, I hope you three won’t mind if I would just fuck you from time to time,” laughed Summer while tightening the group hug and rubbing her clit against Camilla’s leg, “My, my, how rude, never the less, my doors always open if you feel as if you need to release any tension,” Spring suggested. As the group hug went on, the four felt rather horny since they were all hugging each other while being naked, this soon led them to go another round of sex, and another, and another.

As they repeated their passionate love-making, Camilla thought to herself, “Is this masturbation?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was surprisingly short compared to the first one since this was my first work. Camilla will return as a main character just like Kiran, her alternate forms will also have their own separate smut arcs.


	3. Very Friendly Rivalry (Sully/Effie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sully keeps losing against Effie in combat training, will she ever beat her and settle the score, once and for all?

Sully’s lance flew off her hand due to Effie’s strike, this was the fifth time in a row she lost against the army of one.

They were in the sparring room, completely sweaty from their session. The red-haired tomboy finally accepted her defeat and agreed to walk to the bathhouse to get clean from their intense match. “You know Effie, I never met a person in my world that is as good with a lance than you,” chortled Sully as they walked. “You don’t say? Your pretty good with a lance if I do say so myself,” replied Effie in her usual deep voice.

“Say, how did you get so strong even though you’re a retainer? Someone as strong as you can conquer a kingdom just on your own,” she laughed. Sadly, Effie took it seriously, oblivious to the fact the red-head was only kidding. “I owe my life to someone, I’m not interested in anything else other than protecting that person,” scalded the white-haired woman. Making the cavalier stay quiet until they reached their destination.

The two finally entered the bathhouse. Once they reached the shower room, they stripped off from everything, leaving their clothes and armor in two separate and messy piles on a bench. Sully noticed how the Nohrian had a rather voluptuous yet toned body, she had huge boobs and a round ass. It was the first time she saw Effie without armor, and she was taken aback.

“Wow Effie, you’re quite the looker, how can you look sexy and tough?” asked Sully bluntly. “Um, eating a lot and training I guess” she answered plainly and rather awkwardly, going ahead to take a shower at the open areas.

The white-haired brunette undid her band, causing her hair to drop down to her shoulders. Effie grabbed a bucket of hot water and poured it over her head. She grabbed a bar of soap and washcloth than began to lather her body, unaware that Sully was staring in awe. 

The red-haired cavalier couldn’t help but feel aroused at the sight of her companions wet and curvy body. She never felt attracted to her before but right now, she felt more and more tempted to touch the Nohrian soldier. “Oops, dropped the soap” Effie murmured to herself as she bent down to get the bar. Unaware that she is giving Sully a good view of her big ass, breaking the cavalier’s resistance all together.

The Nohrian felt something holding on to her rear and she turned around to see her sparring partner rubbing her ass with a washcloth, “Hey, Sully, what are you- “

“Just trying to help you wash up, nothing wrong with that, right?” Sully interrupted with a slight sultry tone.

Effie did not object, with a slight blush she rose back up and allowed her to continue, unaware of what Ylissian Knight was planning. The red-haired woman gently took the cloth, stepping away to grab the bar of soap from the floor to soap up the busty woman’s back. Once she was done with her back, she got to her shoulders. Then, she pressed her body back against the Nohrian, wrapping her arms around the curvy women to finish up her front.

Once Sully’s hands got to Effie's breasts, her movements got lewder. Using the cloth to fondle Effie; the Nohrian knight moaned as her companion pinched her nipples, "Hey, Sully," Effie murmured. "You… you can stop now; I can wash myself from here.”

“Come on, just let me give these big jugs a good massage,” Effie’s plea did not phase the Ylissian. In fact, she continued to grope her large breasts. The Army of one started to grow a deep shade of red as she started to accept how this is escalating. After a few minutes, Sully dropped the cloth on the floor and began to directly fondle the Nohrian. The white-haired woman now completely aroused by this event, wanting to take it further.

Effie turned her whole body, fiercely kissing the redhead. She kept tugging on the Ylissian's lip with her teeth desperately. "Fuck me," Sully gasped. "Fuck me right here."

The Nohrian switched sides with Sully and pushed her against the cool tile wall, the hot water droplets from before was joining the red head’s form. Effie frantically kissed her way down Sully's body; once she reached the red head's dripping cunt, she dove in, her tongue wriggling its way inside of the tomboy's cunt. 

Sully's hands clutched Effie's hair, her legs resting on her partners shoulders. She noted that this is the sixth time in a row that Nohrian dominated her so far. Meanwhile, Effie started to play with her own pussy as she pleasured her lover.

"Open your legs wider," demanded white-haired brunette. Her partner spread her legs dutifully, allowing Effie's licks to get broader and quicker. She started to go wild on Sully’s clit, which caused the red head to moan and shout, randomly saying words like "yes" and "Effie" and some strong profanities.

Sully's fingers gently held onto her lover’s head. The Nohrian responded by humming in pleasure, sending vibrations into Sully's needy womanhood. "oh fuck… keep it coming” the red-headed cavalier moaned.

The Nohrian made low noises in the back of her throat, and the Ylissian felt them in her groin. Her hips thrust into her partners mouth eagerly, slightly tightening her grip on the Effie’s head.

The busty knight made no complaints, she just happily and almost silently continued her work. She moaned again as Sully's ankles crossed over her back. " Oh crap, that's it, that's it, just like that." One last strangled cry of profanity escaped the cavalier’s lips as she came, her thighs squeezing Effie’s head.

As Sully finished, the white-haired brunette moved up and kissed the redhead furiously, her hand still working quickly to achieve her own climax. "Ugh-Sully..."

The Cavalier wasted no time pushing Effie’s hand out of the way, three of her own fingers replacing the spot where her hand had been, in her mind, she thought that she finally settled the score between them. 

The Nohrian nodded, and Sully's fingers began to move, scissoring and stretching and curling. Effie orgasmed soon after, her fingers digging into Sully's shoulders. Slightly relaxing on top of the Ylissian, Effie sighed in bliss as well as Sully. "its six to one now!”

"Wait, What?" Effie asked in confusion, “you dominated me six times and I finally broke your streak” Sully said proudly. Standing, she grabbed her washcloth and soap, turning towards the Nohrain who still is in the ground. "We better wash up, then. Nobody wants two sweaty unhygienic knights now, would they?"

Effie nodded and began to wash up, still wonderfully delirious from her climax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my fic their is a busty Effie, not sure how people will feel about it but I like it. I think I may choose my own breast sizes for more characters in future chapters.


	4. Two Spring Bunnies (Spring!Camilla/Spring!Kagero)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring Camilla hasn't had any release for a while, desperate to get rid of her tensions, she finds a new partner to help her solve her problems and possibly start a good bond too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I had to work on this for a while, three yuri chapters in a row is weird since the main character is Kiran but just bare with me and wait for the next one. This is another side story to what happened after Camilla’s foursome, focused on one of my favorite versions of Camilla.

It has been a week since the bunny suit wearing Camilla has been in a meeting with her counterparts. She had a couple few rounds of sex with Summer Camilla from time to time but that’s it. Camilla began to want more, she felt as if she wanted to have fun with someone different, maybe someone who is similar to her but not identical.

The Spring Nohrian found it very boring to be staying in her room alone. The spring decorations that was spread around her room started to look dull in her eyes, she desperately wanted to experience the same excitement she felt when she had her first foursome with her counterparts. This caused her to imagine herself in many arousing situations, such as having passionate sex with Tharja after debating on who watches over who more, or seeing her lovely Corrin in the hot spring and end up seducing screwing her silly. Camilla started to rub her clit, aroused by her own imagination but stopped immediately. “No,” she said to herself. “I’ll find someone to please me, even if it is ends up being another form of myself.”

Minutes later, she left her room searching for someone to help relieve herself from her frustrations. Her dorm is in a very quiet part of the Order of Heroes, there aren’t many people around her area which on this certain occasion, was bad for her. She didn’t want to go too far due to slight laziness and hoped there is an attractive man or woman somewhere near her room.

She knocked on a few doors near her but nobody answered except for Wyrs, who asked her what’s wrong. Camilla only gave him a kind smile and said it was nothing, quickly taking her leave. She began to feel annoyed by her failure, choosing to sit on a stone bench near a window to rest, gazing at the beautiful forest outside, thinking about the beautiful green trees and flowers. “Is something the matter, Princess Camilla?” said a feminine voice, interrupting Camilla’s thoughts.

Perfect timing.

She turned to see Kagero, but in a similar bunny costume to her, she held a carrot in her hand and she looked at Camilla with an emotionless expression. Kagero was perfect, she had the same style of hair as her, that hides one of her eyes while wearing bunny ears, similar to Camilla, her costume showed a good portion of her huge tits, that may even rival the princess herself, she had an hourglass figure and that made her look absolutely sexy. Camilla remembered the time when they competed against each other at a tournament called the Voting Gauntlet which Kagero emerged victoriously. This was perfect for the Nohrian princess, all she had to do is somehow seduce her and take her to her room, hopefully.

“Oh, hello dear. I didn’t notice you coming here,” spoke Camilla playfully, crossing her legs, hoping her sultry tone and the display will swoon the voluptuous ninja. “I’ve noticed you were looking for something desperately… if there is something you need, only ask me and I will see to it that it is found,” Spoke Kagero plainly, the bunny costume ruining her serious expression making Camilla giggled. If only Kagero knew what Camilla really wanted, “My, my, what’s this all of a sudden? I thought you only serve Hoshidan royalty,” joked Camilla. Kagero stayed emotionless, making things slightly awkward.

“Unfortunately, Prince Ryoma hasn’t been summoned to the Order yet. So, this has caused me to lose my main purpose, the other Hoshidan royals already have enough retainers. So, I thought I could make myself useful by getting to know your family. Prince Xander and Princess Elise were both very kind people, while Prince Leo seemed strange but he does not seem like a threat.” Camilla chuckled to her deduction. “So you are interrogating your enemies, are you?” joked Camilla.

“In a way, yes, I aim is to understand your family better since the Order has forced everyone to see each other as equals,” Kagero explained plainly. Camilla patted the side of the bench next to her, gesturing the ninja to sit down.

The ninja sat down next to the spring princess as she was told, “My dear, you could worry someone if you work so hard at your job," consoled Camilla, stroking Kagero’s legs which caused her to flinch, she responded quietly, “It’s… my only purpose… I must do something to be useful.”

“Come on, dear, chin up!” Camilla was getting excited that she managed to escalate things, she knew exactly how to get someone without being blunt, but right now, she wanted Kagero, desperately. “Don’t undervalue yourself, dear, look at you, you look beautiful and the bunny outfit compliments your body.”

Kagero blushed, she never had someone as important as Camilla praising her. The tint of red on Kagero’s cheeks was a sign that Camilla’s plan was working, all she needs to do is convince her to come to her room. “Your compliments are too much lady Camilla…” murmured Kagero, putting a hand up to cover her red cheeks but was stopped by Camilla’s own hand, “I am dead serious here Kagero. In fact, why don’t you become my retainer?” this question shocked Kagero.

“But… I only serve Hoshidan royalty, I can’t-“ Kagero’s words were silenced by Camilla's finger on her lips, “In this world, we are all allies, you won’t be betraying your homeland dear, besides, my alternate self has power over my retainers and so I have none, consider this an opportunity to understand your enemy in a… deeper level” Camilla emphasized her last two words and got up, holding Kagero in her hand, leading her down the halls to her dorm, where she will reveal her true intentions.

Kagero didn’t hesitate, allowing Camilla to lead her. The two bunny wearing beauties passed by Wyrs who looked at them in confusion, Camilla gave the old man a devilish grin which he understood.

A few minutes later, Camilla finally reached her location with Kagero, she opened the door and insisted Kagero to go first, she entered as she was told, than Camilla followed, shutting the door behind her and locking it. Camilla began to feel very aroused, her cheeks grew red and was ready to make love with an equally voluptuous woman.

Kagero turned towards the princess, “Why did you lock the door?” she asked with a serious tone, “My, my, I thought you trusted me when I lead you here” sighed Camilla as she slowly approaching the ninja, “You are very observant, I like that.” Said Camilla in a sultry tone.

“Just close your eyes, dear, and I’ll tell you.” Kagero refused to do as she said, “Trust me, I have no weapons, I can’t hurt you,” the ninja slowly nodded, something about Camilla puts her at ease. She closed her eyes and waited for what Camilla has to say. Until she felt something soft on her lips, followed by a pressing feeling and an arm snaking around her back. Her eyes flew wide open again.

Camilla was kissing her. The purple haired woman’s lips pushed against hers, and she could feel the warmth and litheness of her body. Kagero quickly became accustomed to the kiss, amazingly. She couldn’t help it, because she knew that there was something about Lady Camilla that attracted Kagero to her. She was concerned, but at this moment, her fear was replaced by Kagero accepting the kiss and returning it gladly.

Camilla’s lips left her own, leaving Kagero with a soft moan, her floppy bunny ears giving the ninja a look that made her cute to Camilla’s eyes.

“I’m glad you enjoyed that,” she whispered. “Before we continue, I want you to devote your services to me.” Kagero quickly replied, “As your retainer, I will devote my duties to oversee the wellbeing of my lady,” she gently led Camilla’s hands to her large tits, allowing her to caress them. “That would include any forms of frustration or tension.”

Camilla achieved her goal, not only has she found relief but a devoted servant that is ready to do whatever the princess desires.

“May we continue?” she asked as she stepped forward, Camilla kept on pressing her palms further into her jiggling breasts. Her arms bent to compensate until she was right against Camilla’s equally voluptuous breast.

“I am in your service now. And as such I will take the responsibility of overseeing your care,” she stated as Camilla’s lips joined hers, their bunny ears rubbing against each other.

Kagero nudged Camilla along until she was pushed against her bed, after that, she straddled Camilla’s lap, her legs were to the sides of the purple-haired woman’s, and her hands moved to Camilla’s shoulders. Her hips and chest waved, bringing Kagero’s bosom up to Camilla’s face and back, repeatedly.

Kagero started to kneel on the mattress, forcing the Nohrian to lay down on her back. Kagero was now moving her hips against Camilla’s stomach and crotch area, the friction from their bunny outfits only increasing the enjoyment they both are having. The kunoichi laying on top of purple-haired beauty, now fully and intentionally pressing her breasts against her with Camilla slightly moving her head back to the wild movements of Kagero’s loose bunny ears.

“my sweet little retainer,” Camilla said sultry, while gently stroking the underside of Kagero’s chin, “I want to feel those lips of yours.”

Without hesitation, Kagero slowly bent her head down into Camilla, lips pressing together in an hungered passion. The kunoichi wrapped her arms around Camilla and kissed her with fervor. The Nohrian woman moaned a little as it happened, moving her own arms around to Kagero’s. Doing that, she slid her hands down Kagero’s body, gently squeezing her rear first, the feeling of that large yet soft mass turned Camilla on. Kagero started to moan, more than she already had been, and place her hands on Camilla’s face, letting their kiss be more intimate.

Camilla decided to push the kiss further. Opening her mouth, she let her tongue slip through when Kagero’s mouth was open, letting their tongues join together. This caused the kunoichi to be even more turned on than she already is. 

They kept on kissing until an idea popped into Camilla’s head. As such, and much to the disappointment of Kagero, Camilla pushed her off, holding her over her with both of them panting heavily. The princess got up and left the bed with Kagero looking at her anxiously.

“It’s hard to escalate this event with our clothes,” Camilla said, undressing in front of the ninja, “take off your clothes, dear, so we can continue.” Kagero rose up and quickly undressed, completely impatient and possessed by lust.

After they both were completely naked (with their bunny ears off their head as well), Kagero quickly approached Camilla to continue their lovemaking, but unexpectedly, Camilla walked away from Kagero towards her drawer, she was rummaging through her things until she found what she was looking for. 

Camilla pulled out a strap-on, it was 6-inches long, colored black with the belt having the same color. Kagero was surprised, she never knew that there was an object like this. 

The ninja watched as the Nohrian wore the strap-on, completely fascinated by the object. “Kagero?” Camilla’s sultry voice made Kagero focused her intention to her, “Be a dear and turn around, I am going to make you feel things you never felt before ̴”

Kagero quickly went to a small table near the bed, she used it as support as she bent over to present her large rear. “Oh, my” Camilla was impressed by the Hoshidan ninja’s exotic body. The way her bare shoulders taunted her as she presented herself, or the defined curves of her magnificent ass. ‘I can’t wait to tell this to Summer!’ she thought to herself, thinking about how jealous her bikini-clad counterpart will be.

“My lady, please, I need your touch,” Kagero said as she glanced back. Camilla approached her stroking her ass before laying her strap-on right on her rump and thrusting forcibly. ‘Her ass is so huge,’ she gawked at the way the strap-on practically disappeared between the Hoshidan’s butt cheeks.

Kagero’s grip on the table tightened.

Camilla continued to rub against the ninja’s crack, Kagero let out a moan as she inched closer and closer to her release. ‘I need more.’  
The kunoichi was taken aback as she felt the Nohrian’s grip on her butt cheeks and felt her pressing them together. Kagero let out a loud moan at the extra stimulation of Camilla’s firm grip and the greater contact with the object inside her. “More, give me more! I am so close! ” shouted Kagero in pure lust.

Camilla responded by thrusting faster and massaging her large ass. That was what made Kagero reach her peak as she released her juice on the table, screaming Camilla’s name which can easily be heard outside this room, however, that won’t stop the two from carrying on.

As Camilla removed the 6 inched object out of the ninja’s ass, Kagero turned around to face the purple-haired princess, revealing her dripping pussy. “Take me, from the front milady,” asked Kagero as she sat on the table, spreading her legs in preparation. “My, my,” Camilla spoke as she pushed the strap-on into Kagero’s tight walls causing the kunoichi to make a grunt, “You just cummed and you already want seconds, how lucky I am to have a retainer like you.”

Her hair went undone as her headband became even looser with every smacking of their hips, while her breasts bounced wildly in tandem with Camilla’s. Below them, the table creaked and groaned in protest of their wild antics. The two struggled to keep their heads above the sea of pleasure that threatened to drown them both.

Camilla cupped Kagero's tits, pushing them further up to her collarbone. Causing the ninja to moan wildly, completely turned on, the only things that come out of her mouth was loud moans and specific words such as ‘Camilla’ and random Hoshidan words that the Nohrian princess couldn't understand.

“C-Camilla!” cried the kunoichi in her final warning of release. Kagero’s hands pulled Camilla into her bosom as her legs tightened around the Nohrian’s waist. She let a lustful cry escape her lips as rope after rope of Hoshidan juice escaped her pussy. The world became blurry as she the juices slowly stopped escaping.

“Kagero,” Camilla said, now very much horny and at the edge of release after removing the strap-on from Kagero pussy and taking it off for Kagero’s new mission, “Could you possibly help me out here?” Kagero looked up to see the blushing princess completely aroused and obeyed her command. Attempting to get up, despite the pain she got after two releases, she moved right underneath the Nohrian’s crotch, her face looking right up into her womanhood. The Nohrain royal pushed Kagero into her crotch, being completely impatient for release.

“Ah!” Camilla cried, her face rising to the heavens, “Oh gods, Kagero, yes!” Hearing Camilla talk dirty made Kagero determined to finish the job for her mistress, and her tongue continued to explore the depths of the bewitching beauty, tasting her sweet juices. Her lips were quick to touch every part of Camilla’s pussy, allowing the princess to be ever closer to release. 

One last lick caused Camilla to finally climax, causing her to tightly grip Kagero’s head, Camilla’s orgasm hit Kagero’s face, drenching the woman’s head. Camilla, meanwhile, rocked her hips over the ninja's face as she came down from the high, then slipped herself off, dropping down to the floor, but thankfully, the kunoichi caught her before she could drop to the carpet despite all the pain from her ejaculations.

“Are you all right, milady?” asked Kagero worryingly. Camilla looked up to the kunoichi’s face as she was held like a princess from a children’s storybook after being saved by her knight in shiny armor, only this time the knight is a voluptuous, naked ninja. Camilla giggled and gave a peck on Kagero’s lips, “I am alright dear, this isn’t my first time anyway,” the princess said as she gently stroked her retainers face.

The two slowly inched closer, wanting to feel the touch of their lips once again before they heard a loud grunt outside the room. “What was that?” asked Kagero in surprise, Camilla only felt annoyance from being interrupted, “It seems that we were being watched through the keyhole and our audience enjoyed the show way too much,” said the princess angrily.

They got up and quickly wore some clothes that can cover their private areas, despite all the sweat and juices making stains, they unlocked the door and looked out, to their right they saw an old man running away slowly but pathetically. “Wyrs… that old pervert” said Camilla in disgust. “I will see to it that he will not speak a word on what he saw and be properly punished for interrupting us," stated Kagero, returning to her serious tone.

Camilla smiled, “I think we have a great future together, Kagero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be about Kiran so wait a while for it. Also, if anyone has some Kagero/Camilla yuri fan arts please send it to me, I need it in my life.


	5. Assistance from a Blue Crow (M!Kiran/Ursula)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kiran's passionate night with Sonya, he is left tired and needs to finish Anna's assignment of the problem Ursula has caused with her squad, can he succeed or just pass out and forget about this assignment completely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Around the end, their is some Yuri, so if your not interested in it then skip it (even though almost half of the story has it), it's only a teaser of what will come later.

Today was a peaceful day in the Askran Kingdom, no attacks from enemies, no fights between heroes and no missions for anyone, except for Kiran. He was given an assignment from Anna (after he got rid of the evidence of what he and Sonya have been doing in the office) about complaints from one of his squads he formed, Kiran’s assignment was to solve the problem and hopefully, he can do it as quickly as possible.

“Another day as a busy… tired summoner” yawned Kiran. He didn't sleep last night due to Sonya keeping him up, she has given a rather blissful night, but it did give the summoner a toll afterwards. As he walked down the hall, he found it harder and harder to stay awake, he started to slow down his walking pace and he soon leaned against a wall, resting his eyes a bit to get a quick rest and suddenly fell asleep.  
-  
“Hey, Summoner, rise and shine!” boomed a familiar manly voice. Kiran woke up when he felt roughly shaken, he slowly opened his eyes and saw a muscular figure looking down on him, when his eyes adjusted, he saw Bartre, the hairy man gave a grin as he saw the summoner finally wake up. “There are better places to sleep then on the ground, you know?” joked Bartre. The summoner got up feeling very embarrassed. “Look, boss, I know you just woke up and all, but could you finish up with the problem my squad has?”

Kiran remembered, Bartre’s squad complained about their team member who constantly puts them at risk during battle, sometimes even insulting his teammates, that person was Ursula. Kiran knew that she was a handful and didn’t expect that putting her in Bartre’s team would go so badly. “I’ll talk to Ursula and see what I can do” reassured Kiran, attempting to act serious, despite the fact that Bartre just woke him up in the hallway. “I don’t want it solved. I want her out of my team,” demanded the mustached warrior. “I can’t deal with someone who can’t treat her squad with respect.”

“Okay then… I’ll work something out.” Kiran felt a headache, feeling that this will be harder for him to explain to the blue mage, who has always praised him for the work he does and calling him a perfect model to look up to.

Kiran greeted the ax wielder goodbye and walked away, heading to Ursula’s dorm, hopefully, the blue mage is still in her room.

In a couple minutes, Kiran was in front of Ursula’s room. Bringing his hand up, he knocked on the door twice, hoping the mage is still inside. All he had to tell Ursula that she isn’t part of a squad anymore, and that would be it. She may feel insulted and angry, but hopefully, he can find a solution that won’t end up having Bartre getting murdered by the Blue Crow, Ursula.

“Be right there!” Ursula’s voice called out from inside. The sound of a door unlocking clunked, before it opened, as Ursula let it open entirely to see who was out there. She was still in her normal attire, which showed a good portion of her large breasts, Kiran wondered why all these mages wore such alluring and revealing clothes. When she saw the man that she sees perfection in, she smiled, as if her day was brightened just by the sight of Kiran.

“Summoner!” purred Ursula. “I didn’t expect you to give me a surprise visit! Come in!” 

The blue haired mage gestured Kiran to enter, which he hesitantly accepted. Upon entering her room, he noticed that the room had a rather odd scent, “My apologies, Summoner.” Spoke Ursula as she closed the door quickly (making Kiran feel like he has been trapped like a mouse in the cage by this dangerous assassin). “I was making some concoctions, it may give an odd smell to this room.”

Just Great. Kiran didn’t feel like putting up with the mage in a room smelling like this, although, he is surprised at how tidy it all is. Ursula’s one-person bed was on the far left corner of the room, with a small table and two chairs next to it, along with a large bookshelf at the far right stored with what he assumes to be spell books, she has a study table in front of her bed with a painting of a beautiful forest on the wall above the table. He did not expect Ursula to have a room so… normal, he expected a messy room with books and papers everywhere as well as potions and animal experiments in cages, he felt bad that he even expected her room to be like what he imagined.

“Please take a seat,” asked the Blue Crow, gesturing the summoner to one of the chairs next to her bed, Kiran slowly walked to her and sat down, looking up to the starry-eyed mage with a rather distracting pair of large breasts who chose to keep on standing in front of him. “Now, what may cause such an important figure to come to me?” asked Ursula in a tone that gave Kiran goosebumps. “Well… I’m here to talk about the problem between you and your squad…” spoke Kiran nervously, noticing the change of emotion on Ursula’s face when he mentioned her so-called squad.

“Oh, you mean those pathetic wannabee heroes” she grimaced. “Those three have no right to even breath the same air as me!” Ursula now looked furies, causing the summoner to worry, he started thinking of something to calm the blue-haired mage down before she starts plotting an assassination for Bartre and her other members.

“However, I am here to tell you that you won’t see them anymore!” replied Kiran in panic, without even thinking he already got to the point faster than he expected. “Oh,” spoke Ursula as she calmed down. “Will you send them back to where they came from? Possibly, assassinate them? I can be of assistance.” “No, of course not, I’m only going to give you a break from your team… permanently…” answered Kiran nervously. “Am I going to be assassinated?” asked Ursula which was answered with a panicked no from the summoner.

How did he end up panicking for a second time in front of a beautiful woman? He may need to get advice from Robin on how to deal with love crazy mages. “I think I will put you on a different squad… is there any you had interest with since you joined the Order?” asked Kiran. “No,” answered Ursula plainly. “I only gained interest in you, maybe you can have me take duties near you, possibly?”

“Um… I don’t know if that’s possible…” Kiran replied. “Why not? I can be useful, maybe you can appoint me as your assistant,” begged Ursula, displaying her tits purposely to convince the man she looks up to. “An assistant? Maybe that could work… but I don’t think Commander Anna will approve-“ Kiran’s words were silenced when he saw the mage undressing, purposely slowing down to keep Kiran’s attention.

“Oh, I think you can convince her,” she cooed, facing him. “And I can help you gain determination to get your commander to agree.” Kiran, mouth still agape, nodded slowly, and Ursula smiled, as she continued to remove the dress slowly, intentionally letting Kiran see her display. “Ursula, could you stop?” asked Kiran nervously, his question was ignored as Ursula undressed herself faster. Underneath her dress she had a black bra and pantie, that complimented her body. This allowed her to have him under her control, the scent of her concoctions should also make Kiran more aroused than usual.

Ursula chuckled as she saw Kiran’s stunned face, pulling him up from the chair and guiding his hands to her breasts, feeling the soft orbs under his fingers turned him on. “Oh Summoner,” she purred. “I have always seen you as a perfect role model and wish to spend more time with you.” Kiran gulped, feeling a trickle of sweat coming down his neck. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t hide the obvious erection now pushing against his pants. Ursula, taking advantage of this, closed her hand around his dick, feeling its warmth as Kiran shudders.

“Ursula… I” Kiran stuttered, the blue mage focused on escalating things as she began to undress the summoner. Kiran was amazed at how efficient she was so far, watching her undress him quickly and forgetting the purpose of his visit interiorly. 

After undressing Kiran completely, revealing his impressive form, Ursula took a few moments to appreciate his body before taking a few steps, making the two of them reach the bedside where she gently pushed the summoner, causing him to hit the mattress of her bed.

Ursula went down to her knees, keeping Kiran in a sitting position as she took hold of the base of his dick. The blue mage closed her mouth around his dick, already starting to suck on it and move it into her mouth, in and out. Her throat sounds caused small vibrations to help with her pleasuring actions, and she looked up at Kiran, letting him see her eyes as her lips were sealed around him. 

“Ursula!” Kiran groaned as he placed his fingers in her hair. With her hand pressed against his hilt, she let her mouth continue to envelop his dick, making sure to move her tongue over its entirety. Kiran’s sounds of pleasure were music to the mage’s ears.

As Ursula stopped, taking his dick out with a pop, but still stroking. He was about to ask what was going on, when she moved closer, unclipping her black bra and placed his dick right in between her sizable breasts. “My God!” he stuttered, making Ursula smile. She pushed her breasts together, feeling him between them, and slowly moved her breasts to rub up and down his shaft. Kiran tried to lay down but hit his head on the wall due to the small size of the bed, he cursed due to the pain and returned to his sitting position. Not missing a beat, Ursula continued, staying attached to him.

“How does it feel, Summoner?” she asked, looking up as she licked his tip gently. “I hope it feels good. I do so want you to like it.” Kiran felt like he was in heaven, “It’s...amazing…” Evidently, Kiran could barely get the words out, as he panted from the pleasure. 

“I am pleased to hear that, now, let me make it better, ” giggled Ursula. Kiran didn’t understand what she meant but didn’t care from all the pleasure he was getting, she pushed her breasts as far against him as she could, exposing his dick so that she could close her mouth around the tip, slurping it. Ursula could hear Kiran moaning more, and she felt his hands hold her head tighter, trying to push her more onto his dick. She sucked harder in response, making very loud slurping noises.

She felt Kiran’s hips start bucking, and sure enough, his hands gripped the bed tighter. She looked up to see him gritting his teeth, eyes shut tight. Knowing what was coming soon, she took his dick as far into her mouth as she could while keeping her breasts on him. “Ah!” Kiran moaned. Ursula took her mouth off, smiling as Kiran came over her face and breasts. She felt his warm liquid all over her and enjoyed the feeling of her role models seed on her body. 

“Summoner, take me,” she purred, face red from the arousing moment, her plea was obliged when Kiran pulled her up so that his lips kissed hers. Ursula closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him back, deciding to fall on top of him but in an angle where Kiran would land on the bed and not hit the wall. As she did, her breasts squished against him, going from circles to ovals. As their tongues intertwined, Ursula squealed, feeling Kiran’s hands roughly grab and massage her rear. 

His soft tongue against her neck went lower, tracing her collarbone, then going to her breasts, closing his lips over her right nipple. She felt his tongue flick against it, as his hand went lower, removing her underwear easily. His hand traced over her entrance, feeling the wetness below.

Looking down at Kiran’s brown hair, feeling him work against her breasts and crotch. Her eyes shut, mouth still against her fist, when one of his fingers entered her, rubbing her inner walls. Her moans shook the bed, almost, as did her other hand slamming down onto the mattress. His mouth came off her breast but continued to lick at it, tracing around her areola, while her other breast continued to be massaged.

His finger continued to push into her, thrusting in and out. Soon, however, his mouth was at her clit, kissing and licking it. Ursula stuck her tongue out, her eyes almost going back into her head as she lay there, gasping from pleasure. Suddenly, Kiran stopped and before Ursula could protest, she felt him inserting himself into her. Even though he had already climaxed, he was still very aroused from what they did. Ursula didn’t care if this would strain him, due to how good it felt to have the summoner inside her.

Ursula was still laying face up and now held and massaged her own breasts, moaning at every thrust. Ursula felt closer to release, a fact that she unsuccessfully tried to convey to Kiran. “Summoner,” she moaned, “I-ahhh!” It didn’t take much longer for the blue-haired beauty to climax, raising her hips up as her orgasm coated Kiran’s crotch area. Gasping, she fell back onto the bed, as Kiran fell beside her.

“So,” huffed Ursula, attempting to speak formally after being ravaged by Kiran. “You have accepted my request on my being your assistant then?” Kiran just looked at the mage, with his face down and right cheek on the mattress. “I’ll talk to Anna about it, I’ll do my best to make it happen.” This gave a smile to Ursula’s face, she hugged Kiran out of excitement, burying him in her breasts, “Let us celebrate than!” 

-  
Ursula hummed a tune she heard from a songstress a few days ago as she worked away on some documents at her desk. This was her first day as Kiran’s assistant and for her, this was far more exciting than anything else in the world. She can see the summoner every day since his desk was in front of her while hers is towards the left of the door. 

Kiran entered the office, causing Ursula to stand up and bow. “You know you don’t have to do that, right?” confessed the summoner as he walked towards his desk. “I must be thankful somehow, summoner!” protested Ursula as she gathered a stack of papers meant for Kiran’s attention. “I think we’ve passed formalities by now, you should be calling me Kiran.” As Ursula placed his papers on his desk, she looked at the hooded man straight in the eye, “I can’t do that, I must show utmost respect to the man that gave me everything in this strange, new world, and I do mean… everything,” Kiran blushed, looking down at the papers quickly to avoid eye contact.

“I-I see then” the summoner nervously said as he sat down. He was used to working quietly in his office, but it seems as if things will be much more different from now, with Sonya and Ursula around, he felt like the future may have much in store for him.

-  
Somewhere else in a dorm, three women were watching Kiran through a crystal ball.

“It seems as if the summoner has taken it upon himself to find his own way of pleasure,” chuckled Loki as she gazed at her crystal ball. Her room was decorated in a casual design, since she isn’t royalty but she took it upon herself to add a few changes. With a few tiny changes she was able to make her dorm seem dark and intimidating. “It took him long enough to find someone instead of someone finding him,” hummed Aversa. “A shame that he isn’t devoted to just myself... but that will make things more exciting” added Sonya. “I think this is good,” responded Loki. “This gives me and my dear Aversa a bigger advantage. This is all thanks to you Sonya.” Sonya blushed slightly from the tricksters praise, “I mostly did this for myself too, I didn’t seduce him just so that he can be more confident in himself. I’m attracted to him as well.” 

Loki giggled to Sonya’s confession as Aversa walked beside the voluptuous enchantress, embracing her by putting her arms around her, letting their large breasts collide. “We are all doing this for our lust towards him, Sonya, we need you to encourage the summoner to be more open and help him find more women to make love with,” explained Loki before making a small moan from Aversa nibbling her neck. 

“Very well, I already have someone in mind that has shown interest to the summoner. I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone,” smiled Sonya, leaving the room.

As Aversa massaged Loki’s massive orbs, the trickster placed her hand on her partner's cheek. “We may get him faster than we expected,” Aversa grinned as she massaged the trickster's massive tits. “You may be right, the only man worthy of our attention may come to us faster than we expected, but time will tell us when he is ready for us,” Loki stated before she moaned, “But for now, I’ll settle with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, took some time to make a Kiran chapter and not another Yuri chapter(even though I added Yuri in the end, but I like it okay!!), so basically, Loki and Aversa have been setting everything up for Kiran and Sonya was working for them all along! *gasp* What will happen next? When will the next chapter release? And will anyone read this low quality fanfic? Who knows, you'll just have to wait.


	6. Burning Red Passion (M!Kiran/Anna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sony gets her plan into action, attempting to bring another woman to Kiran's harem, will she succeed?

“This one is a complaint from Narcian about some mercenary who refused to bow down to him and insulted his hair instead,” explained Ursula, handing Kiran a sheet of paper that had messy handwriting. “He expects you to send that mercenary back to his world and demands that this should happen as quickly as possible.”

Kiran put his index finger and thumb to his forehead in annoyance as he attempted to read Narcian’s letter. “People like Narcian are a handful, but he’ll get over it in a few days,” concluded Kiran as he put the letter at the far end of his table. “What a perfect analysis and solution summoner, as always,” praised Ursula, clapping her hands together with a smile.

The past few days with Ursula as an assistant was far better than he expected, he is now able to work faster and entrust some of his duties to someone else and the best part is if he ever gets… ‘frustrated’, he has Ursula to help ‘relieve’ him.

“It’s nothing, Ursula,” laughed Kiran from his assistants praise, “I get letters of complaints almost daily, Narcian is just one of the few people common requests I get.” “I could deal with that problem if you want, summoner,” grinned Ursula menacingly, causing Kiran to immediately turn down the suggestion. “I’m only joking, summoner,” purred Ursula, changing her tone immediately, something that always surprised the hooded tactician.

“Could you stop calling me summoner though? It’s a bit too much by now,” asked Kiran. “If it annoys you then how about I call you… master ̴” teased Ursula, saying the last word in a sultry voice, making Kiran immediately regret asking her this question. “Please, just call me Kiran, or at least Mr. Kiran, anything but master.” “I see you’re not interested in nicknames then,” purred Ursula while pressing her breasts together. “In the bedroom, maybe, but while I’m working, definitely not,” answered Kiran plainly, ignoring Ursula’s seduction by reading another complaint from another annoying rich lord.

His reading was interrupted when his assistant sat on his desk, crossing her legs and pulling Kiran’s face towards her. “Come on, Kiran, lets take a break,” suggested Ursula in a sultry tone. “All right,” Kiran laughed, moving his face closer to hers. “Just because you called me by my name, I’ll take a break.”

Before their lips touched, the office door opened, making the two quickly attempt to go back to their formal positions, as if nothing just happened. Until they saw that it was Sonya. The two sighed in relief while the purple haired mage swayed her hips as she walked in, “I see that you two can’t keep your hands to yourself even when you work,” chuckled Sonya. 

Kiran has told Sonya about his relationship about Ursula a few days ago and was surprised when she was okay with it, she said that she was okay with an open relationships and in many occasions, had come in his office to have a threesome with him and Ursula. He was hoping that this was her reason on showing up but instead she just stared at the two in silence.

“Commander Anna sent me here to tell you that she needs to speak with you, immediately,” explained the purple haired mage. “Why did she send you?” asked Kiran curiously, “I’m actually confused too, but its orders from our commander and I just follow what she says."

“Hope you didn’t get into trouble,” teased Sonya, causing the summoner to get nervous. “Fine, I’ll go see her,” spoke Kiran, unable to hide his nervous tone. “You better not making an excuse so that you can have some alone time with Ursula.” “If I wanted to be alone with Ursula, I would’ve had said it now in front of your face,” deflected Sonya, winking at Ursula, causing the Blue haired woman to blush.

“Okay then,” conceded Kiran, leaving his office with the two mages alone.

A couple of minutes past and Kiran was already in front of Anna’s office door, the door looked like it would open to a noble’s bedroom due to the gold ingraining’s all over it, however, it is no surprise that Anna would decorate it like that due to her eye for riches. He took a deep breath before knocking at the door, after a brief moment of silence, the door opened, revealing Anna on the other side with a serious face, making Kiran think on what may be so urgent.

“Ah, Kiran, just in time, come on in,” smiled Anna, gesturing Kiran to enter, the summoner entered and took a sigh of relief from the sudden change of mood from the commander. “Take a seat in front of my desk, we have something important to talk about,” explained Anna plainly, crushing Kiran’s moment of relief. 

Kiran took a deep breath, taking a seat in front of Anna’s desk as he watched her walk around him to reach her seat in front of him. Anna’s office is impressive compared to his, having gold and white ingrains on the wall with the Order of hero’s emblem etched on each side of the room. Her desk was similar to Kiran’s, but with two chairs in front of it with a table between them, complete with a small rose vase placed on top. There is also a long brown rug on the floor that seems to be made from bear fur, although, her office may look more impressive than Kiran’s, it is still much smaller compared to his.

Anna sat on her chair, hands folded as she looked at the slightly nervous tactician. “So… what was the reason for me to come here so quickly?” asked Kiran awkwardly, “Well, I brought you here due to some recent events that happened in the order,” answered Anna plainly. “Is it Grima again? Or another conflict between our allies? Or was it just another destroyed room from the manaketes training?” babbled Kiran, “These events involve you, Kiran” said Anna patiently, making Kiran slightly more nervous.

“Then, what is it?” asked the summoner. Anna stood up and walked around her desk slowly, standing at the side of Kiran as he looked up at his commander. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” asked Anna quietly, “About what?” questioned Kiran nervously causing his commander to pull him up from the chair suddenly, “Don’t play games with me! Sonya told me everything!” exploded Anna, clenching on the summoners collar.

Kiran was taken aback by the sudden outburst from Anna. Attempting to calm the angry redhead he spoke up. “Anna, it’s nothing serious! I swear!” denied Kiran. “Nothing serious? So, having sex in your office countless times isn’t serious?” shouted Anna in anger. “Do you know I have feelings for you? Do you know how painful it was to know that your crush was making love with more than one woman while you were planning a way to make him fall for you?” tears went down her eyes as she admitted her feelings to the summoner in pure anger.

Kiran was taken aback from what Anna said, the commander usually was charismatic and levelheaded, he never thought that Anna of all people would have a breakdown in front of him, thinking about what to say in return as Anna kept on shouting while in tears, “I wanted to be your first, you know? The fact that the woman that took your virginity told me every single detail crushed my heart!” 

Kiran felt guilty, he couldn’t think of a good solution and without thinking, he pulled Anna’s head close to him for a kiss. The redhead was surprised by this sudden action while Kiran noted that he has become more assertive due to the confidants who gained from being with Ursula and Sonya. He expected Anna to pull back and maybe slap him, but instead, she put her arms around him, pulling him closer for a more passionate kiss.

Outside the room, two mages were watching them through a slightly opened door. “I thought that it would get ugly, but I’m proud of our little summoner for taking command for once,” laughed Sonya. “I’m surprised, that commander made me think she was going to murder my cute little Kiran, it seems that my spells were not needed after all,” added Ursula. “Let’s leave those two alone then, how about we get a drink?” asked Sonya. “Very well then,” answered Ursula as the two walked down the hall, arms around each other’s waists. 

Back to the events that are occurring to the room. 

Kiran pushed Anna against her desk as the kiss grew hotter and hotter, many papers and objects fell off but neither of them noticed or cared, their only thought in their mind is pleasing each other.

Anna kept tugging against Kiran’s clothes, signaling him to start undressing so that they can escalate things further. The summoner did as he was ordered and to Anna’s disappointment, he parted away from her lips. The commander helped him out and after he was almost naked, Anna began to undress herself, taking off her armor and clothes.

She took off everything except her bra and pantie, making Kiran get taken aback by the size of her breasts, it wasn’t as big as Sonya’s or Ursula’s but still impressive nonetheless, her armor always made her seem to be on the flat-side (The summoner laughed to himself a bit for thinking that). “You can touch them,” insisted Anna, her cheeks grew a deep red color which matched her hair, making her seem to look extremely cute and sexy.

Kiran wasted no time on massaging her breasts, they were very soft yet slightly firm, he dove his head between her pillows catching her off-guard and making her moan as Kiran began to motorboat her breasts. The summoner began to dry-hump his commander while he gave her pairs some much-needed attention, making her grow even hornier than before.

“Yes…Kiran, I want you inside me, right now, that’s an order,” commanded the now lustful redhead as she moaned. Kiran obeyed her command and left her breasts to pull down his underwear, revealing a rock-hard penis, Anna followed by taking off what’s left of her clothes and immediately leaped onto the summoner.

Kiran fell on the brown rug, laying down on the floor while Anna sat on his chest, giving him a good view of her breasts, “Are you ready for this?” asked Kiran, showing a bit of worry, hoping that she isn’t driven by her sudden breakdown and only wanted immediate relief. “It’s fine Kiran, I dreamed of this moment for a long time,” assured Anna, giving a smile that put the summoner at ease. “Besides, you should be honored on being my first,” she cooed which shocked Kiran, ‘I guess Nile’s rumors of her being a virgin is true’ he thought to himself.

Anna slid her ass down his stomach until she laid her crotch on his dick, gasping from the sudden feeling of his rod inside her, “Don’t push yourself if your too sensitive,” spoke Kiran in worry. “Don’t worry, I’ll get used to the feeling, it’s already getting better,” reassured Anna.

She started moving her hips up and down on his cock, and the summoner began groaning with pleasure, however, he was still slightly concerned about Anna. As she started speeding up, he couldn’t think any rational thoughts anymore and they both started moaning in tandem, the two feeling closer and closer to their release.

Kiran pulled Anna down for a passionate kiss, they suckled each other’s lips and swapped spit until Anna moaned and screamed, releasing her nectar onto the tactician, causing him to release as well.

As they both laid there, completely drenched and panting, they just looked at each other’s eyes. “Thank you Kiran, I think I needed that,” smiled Anna. “Any time,” replied the summoner, giving Anna a quick kiss.

“Well, it’s time for you to leave,” spoke Anna in a serious tone, getting up with her hands on her sides (even though she was completely naked). “I need some time to think about everything that just happened.” Kiran was taken aback from Anna’s change of tone as he slowly got up and started dressing himself. She was back to being the same old cold-hearted commander again. “Your kicking me out already?” laughed Kiran. “Yes,” spoke Anna plainly. “I can’t have us make love on the floor with the risk of someone walking in on us… although it is exciting to think about.”

“Right…” huffed Kiran as he covered his face with his hood once again. “Your embarrassed to be caught with me then?” he asked in a playful manner making Anna blush. “Of course not, it’s only because I don’t want people to think of me differently,” Kiran laughed at Anna’s respond and walked towards the door to the hall, he looked back to see her cleaning up the mess they made before leaving.

-  
“She is a harsh one,” laughed Sonya as she took a sip from her glass of wine. “She is the infamous commander after all, we both expected it to end up like that,” added Ursula. Kiran got up from his chair and protested in anger “So you two were pulling all the strings?”

The other heroes in the mess hall stared at the summoner, causing him to sit back down in embarrassment. 

The three were sitting at a bench near the wine barrels, with Sonya and Ursula sitting in front of him. “Calm down Kiran, I only wanted you to find a new lover, you should be grateful,” teased Sonya. “By the way, she appointed me as your second assistant so that I can make reports on whatever your doing.” Kiran glared at the purple haired mage in confusion. “I thought Anna would hate you after all you told her,” questioned the summoner.

“Of course not, she only wanted to say what’s in her mind before fucking you in her office, you just sped up the job for her… she was a little intense though,” laughed the mage as she finished her drink. “Ursula didn’t know anything about it until after I told Anna,” Kiran glared at the blue crow, scanning her face in attempt to see if it's true, making the blue haired mage blush slightly.

“I apologize if we troubled you, dear Kiran,” apologized Ursula. “But it was rather entertaining to watch you take command for once,” the summoner sighed in annoyance as he took a drink from his own glass. “So now I have two assistants that may cause me a lot of trouble… just great.”

“Oh, come on, it’s not all that bad,” cooed Sonya, pressing her breasts together while nudging at Ursula's shoulder to do the same. “At least you’ll have us around for any sort of… situation.”

Kiran only rested his head on the table. “I’m tuckered out right now, this day was too crazy for me.” “At least you screwed your superior,” teased Sonya as she leaned against the table, in response, Kiran flicked her forehead.

“Ow! how rude!” complained Sonya while Ursula attempted to hide her giggle. Kiran just wanted to take a long break for once, having three beautiful women in a romantic relationship may seem nice but if those three were Anna, Sonya, and Ursula… it may come with a toll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as focused in sex scenes then my other chapters but that's mostly because I'm starting to build a plot. Also, since Book 3 is out and Christmas units are coming, I think I will make a chapter with them or speed things up since I have future ships in plan. The next few chapter were already planned and I don't think I will include some Book 3 stuff yet, so it may take a while.


	7. Hot Steamy Bonding (Camilla/Ephraim/Eirika)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla has a busy day ahead of her, with all the commotions that her other forms caused and finally stopped, she now can focus on defending the Order of Heroes with her reputation intact. However, sometimes she can find her job a little stressful and would need a little relief from time to time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Camilla's strange love life, great. Anyway, this is the first incest chapter so if your not into it, I suggest skipping this chapter.

Camilla was happy with how everything was going in the Order of heroes, her alternate forms are no longer concerning her since they have found solutions to keep her reputation intact, however, there are a few rumors of her spring-form in an affair with another hero but hopefully, those rumors are wrong. 

In the past few weeks, her free moments have been “occupied” by other people. Just the other day, after a training session, her New Year form had pulled her into the showers with her for a quick session, and earlier today she had brought her summer form into an empty room for a make-out session. She was a bit worried that she may develop an obsession towards herself instead of others.

Hopefully, there may come a day where she can meet someone that isn’t an alternate version of herself to relieve her, but first things first, she needs to finish the assignments that Kiran has given her.

She noticed that the summoner always had two attractive mages near him wherever he goes, she always questioned herself why he suddenly has them around. Were they supposed to be bodyguards? Is there some sort of distrust towards some heroes that recently joined? She can always ask the summoner about that whenever she gets the chance but for now, she needs to do her job as one of the captains of the Order of Heroes.

-

The sun went down as Camilla took her wyvern to the stables, she didn’t expect her jobs to include defeating enemy camps that were dangerously close to Askr and hunting animals for the Orders meat stock. Camilla wiped her nose, crinkling in disgust as she smelled the state she was in. “I need a bath,” she complained, her intimidating wyvern only grumbled in agreement.

-

“Seems that there are still some people here.”

Camilla walked down the bathhouse. The building had a normal white tiled floor and wall, with private shower rooms on the right side, each room has an indoor spring that is big enough to fit at most five people and in Camilla’s opinion, is much better than the public bathhouse which is usually crowded.

Through a curtain from one of the rooms, she can hear some quiet moans and grunts that piqued her interest, as she approached the occupied room she can see two shadowy figures moving around with some quiet splashing sounds from the water and even more obvious sounds of a woman and a man being heard as she got closer, ‘I was planning to have a relaxing bath alone but this may be better’ chuckled Camilla to herself.

Camilla planned to act oblivious to what happened as she began to speak, “Oh dear, I didn’t expect to find anyone in the baths this late.” Her sultry voice caused the two behind the curtain to panic, upon hearing them both say in tandem, “Princess Camilla?!” she took that as an invitation to come in.

As she opened the curtain, she saw Princess Eirika and Prince Ephraim with burning red cheeks, the Renais twins were on opposite sides of the rectangular tiled bath.

“Oh dear, am I intruding?” Camilla asked. The Nohrian’s towel was draped around her arm, safely tucked away and leaving the full-frontal of her body on proud display. The twins couldn’t help but gawk and stare at her body.

The Nohrian princess had a few encounters with the twins and had grown acquainted with them over the past few months in the Order of Heroes. “Princess Eirika and Prince Ephraim, I didn’t expect to find you two alone in the bathhouse, at night,” Camilla happily said. “I apologize if I interrupted you two, I will go find a different room to bath in by myself,” giving the two a bow and walking away.

Luckily, Eirika took the bait and called out for Camilla, “No its fine Princess Camilla, you can join us if you want,” Ephraim gave his sister a harsh glance, gesturing her to not invite her but was completely ignored as Camilla immediately entered, sitting in between the twins, arms spread to both sides of the spring.

The busty beauty was so invested on how the hot water soothed her aching bones that she did not notice the two siblings taking a few glances at her large breasts. Camilla arched her back, pushing out her breasts which made Ephraim stare at awe while Eirika felt envious as she looked at her own compared to the Nohrian beauty. 

“This is such a perfect way to end the day after some hard work,” cooed Camilla, resting her head at the tiles behind her. “So,” asked Camilla gently, causing the other two to look up to her immediately. “Have you two always come here at night?” 

Eirika attempted to hide her obvious blush while Ephraim cleared his throat, “Well,” spoke up the Renais prince, “We only started to come here recently to relax and forgot about this strange world,” his sister only nodded in agreement rather hastily, making Camilla doubt his excuse.

“Seems like an acceptable excuse to me,” smiled Camilla as she looked at the prince straight in the eye, causing his blush to get redder. “However, don’t you think you both could bathe alone?” the question caused the two to panic a bit as if the Nohrian caught them in a scene of crime. 

Camilla knew what it was like to bathe with your siblings due to the countless times she and Corrin bathed together, which at some point turned into an erotic session between them where they both made love in the hot spring, sadly, that Corrin from her world never came to the Order and the one who has been summoned was a completely different person.

“Well, we like the feeling of being together,” blurted out Eirika as she poorly hid her obvious bright red blushing cheeks. “You two must be very close then?” cooed Camilla causing the two to get get on edge, “Well… yes, we both love each other… a-as siblings of course,” blurted out the prince nervously.

“You two are adorable,” giggled Camilla “Your secret is safe with me, I won’t tell anyone about your relationship,” Eirika avoided eye contact towards the purple-haired beauty as her brother attempted to make excuses. “There isn’t anything strange about our relationship that it must be kept a secret Princes Camilla,” laughed Ephraim nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

“It is obvious you know, the faint splashing, the quiet moans and grunts, the shadowy cast on the curtain that show what you two are doing,” explained Camilla making the two silent. “I-Is it… that obvious?” asked Eirika in a quiet tone causing Ephraim to panic. “Don’t get the wrong idea Princess-“ the prince’s words were silent by Camilla’s fingers to his lips.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind your relationship with your sister,” spoke Camilla gently. “Your serious?” asked Ephraim in surprise. “This is considered a taboo to many people in the Order of Heroes, our relationship would be seen a sin.” Camilla pulled the twins towards her for a hug, pressing them against her large pillows. “It’s fine, you two just have a deeper bond than other siblings.”

“Princess Camilla… thank you,” spoke Ephraim with sincerity even when he was a blushing mess from being pushed against the Nohrian’s famous pillows, shamefully growing an erection.

Camilla was now done with being the motherly figure and wanted to take things to the next level, she held the siblings heads on her breasts as she cooed. “Now, could I join in on the fun?” the question shocked the siblings, never would they have thought that the bewitching beauty would want to be a part of their midnight affairs, “Princess Camilla, you’re not joking with us, are you?” asked Ephraim in disbelief. “Then why would I be here with you right now? Now can I get an answer?”

The Renais twins looked towards each other and nodded. “Very Well,” spoke Eirika happily. “You already made my brother get in the mood, anyway,” Ephraim gave a gentle flick on Eirika’s forehead which caused the Nohrian’s breast to giggle, letting a moan escape her mouth.

Without hesitation, Ephraim went up to Camilla’s lips and kissed her, the kiss was filled with passion and was ended far too quickly for the purple-haired beauties liking before Eirika pulled her face towards her own, once their lips parted, the three were too aroused to think logically about anyone walking into the bathhouse and finding them, their lust for each other was all that matters for them.

Camilla gently pushed the two towards her breasts as they both suckled on her nipples, Eirika gently licking and sucking on her right with Ephraim sucking and licking rather roughly on her left nipple, while also humping her leg due to his rock-hard erection. The feeling of the two sucking on her tits felt amazing and caused her to moan rather loudly, ‘Oh, yes’ she thought to herself ‘I’ll be very busy tonight.’

-

Ephraim’s hands clamped down on the edge of the spring, giving him more leverage to thrust against Camilla. The Nohrian moaned like crazy until Eirika silenced her with a kiss, her arms around the purple haired woman's neck as she invaded her mouth. Camilla’s giant tits bounced violently with every thrust while loud noises of splash can be heard across the bathhouse, smacking the blue haired girl a couple of times.

Camilla felt him unleash his load deep in her needy sex. She felt nothing but bliss and couldn’t feel anything that the two siblings are doing to her.

Half an hour past and the three were still going at it, not even caring about the noises they make.

Ephraim grunted as Eirika’s hips slammed down on him. He was able to see the giggle of her ass cheeks and her bareback. He could barely make out the sight of her making out with Camilla through the steam, kneading each other’s tits as they exchanged spit.

Eirika collapsed on the Nohrian princess as her brother’s orgasm rocked her body. She felt his hands grab onto her hips as another load came out. Silent sounds of her moans can be heard escaping her mouth as Camilla attempts to silence her.

An hour past and the three were still aroused and want more release from each other.

Camilla moved in front of Ephraim (who now is just sitting on the tiled floor as the other two are in the hot spring), she leaned down, wrapping the prince’s dick in her sizable breasts. Eirika chose to suck on his tip, sometimes kissing Camilla’s breasts every time they came up on his dick and used her right hand to gently massage his balls.

“I love these hot springs,” Ephraim muttered, his voice was completely ignored by the two lust crazy princesses. Camilla was rubbing her breasts faster on his dick, and Eirika suddenly stopped blowing on her brother’s dick, smashing them against Camilla’s own lips. The two of them kissed hard enough to swap spit, with most of it falling onto Camilla’s breasts and onto Ephraim’s dick, making it even slicker. Just watching all this happening made Ephraim close to his climax and without warning, he released his load on the two, covering them both with his load. 

-

Two hours later, the three left the hot springs completely satisfied by the events that have happened. Camilla parted ways with the twins, waving goodbye and blowing a kiss as she walked away from them, her thoughts still stuck on what they have done. ‘I think I’ll take a bath in my dorm just in case’ Camilla said to herself.

A few minutes later and she finally entered her dorm, she smelled the scent of lavender still fresh from the Orders cleaning service. she took off her armor, leaving herself in her bra and pantie as she walked down her room. She felt tired and ready to go to bed for another day in the Order. “Hopefully, tomorrow will be a free day for me,” she said to herself as she entered her bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Ephraim and Eirika, the most popular incest ship and I don't really know how and why, (I still didn't complete Sacred Stones so I am clueless), but, I have finally made a hot spring sex scene and it won't be my last. I would like to know in the comments if people prefer Kiran's POV or Camilla's because they are both involved in the final conclusion.


	8. Midnight Relief (Joshua/Summer!Linde)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran and his buddies have a couple of drinks to forget about all their worries, however, Joshua gets more than just that to get his mind off his troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, I'm late and it's the holidays, that's why this chapter is short. I have a Christmas themed chapter in the making sooner or later. Also, I consider Linde over 18 in this fanfic since she does not strike me as an innocent and clueless girl that does not know the dirty side of the world unlike Kana or Nino (I know that Nino was raised by assassins but you get my point, their underage).

The mess hall was mostly empty during this clear black night, everyone retired to their dorms to get ready for another day in the Order. Except for a couple of men who were having a time of their life. Kiran decided that he would have a couple of drinks with some of his close comrades, Robin, Joshua, Dorcas, and Saber. 

The group were drinking away as they complained or laughed about their new life in the Order, except for Dorcas who mostly stayed silent as he ate his mutton. “Hey, Kiran,” stuttered Joshua after taking another mug of beer while resting his head on the counter. “How did you go from a hard-working loner to a complete lady’s man? I just don’t get it!” the red-haired mercenary made a couple of hiccups as he attempted to speak.

“First of all, I was never a loner,” scolded Kiran as he took another cup of beer. “And secondly, who gave you that idea?” Joshua raised his head from the counter and chose to rest it on his arm, he was going to say something before making a loud burp instead. “Good one!” laughed Saber, as he refilled his cup and placed it on his side of the counter.

“It’s kind of obvious Kiran, nobody has more than one woman walking around with them all the time, even my wife isn’t that clingy,” chuckled Robin. Kiran only looked down with blushing cheeks, completely defeated and desperately thinking of an excuse to escape this predicament. “Come on, Kiran!” laughed Saber, “Tell us your juicy secrets! I always wanted to know what Sonya is like.” 

“Shut up, Saber,” replied Kiran rather aggressively, “Calm down, Kiran, I didn’t mean to offend you or your lady,” apologized Saber, offering him another cup of beer as a peace offering, which he humbly accepted.

It was getting late and the group decided to call it a day and return to their dorms. They were all completely drunk (except for Dorcas who helped Kiran and Robin reach their dorms). Joshua and Saber had their arms around each other as they held empty mugs, attempting to sing some songs as they walked down the dark halls before countless heroes woke up to give them a not-so-friendly request to keep it quiet.

“Here’s my stop,” yawned Saber as he let go of Joshua’s shoulder, drunkenly waking up to a door on the left side of the hall. “I’ll leave you to yourself now, don’t get into any trouble now!” joked Saber as he waved his fellow mercenary goodbye.

Five minutes later and Joshua still couldn’t find his room. He started to get tired and had thoughts of sleeping at a bench before bumping into a small figure and falling over. “S-sorry about that,” apologized the dark figure in a feminine voice. “N-no worries,” confessed Joshua with an obvious drunken tone. The figure gave a hand to help him get up and as he used her hand for leverage, he adjusted his eyes to see who was he talking to.

The woman was small with a long brown ponytail with some sort of starfish-shaped jewelry all over it, complete with a circlet. She wore quite a revealing swimsuit that showed a good portion of her larger than average breasts, Joshua was surprised to see someone who was so small yet so big at the same time. ‘Well, this is a surprise, how can she stay standing with all that weight?’ he asked himself.

The brown-haired woman covered her cleavage, due to Joshua’s obvious staring. “My name is Linde, and you are?” asked the small figure in a dead serious tone. “The names Joshua, a pleasure to meet you,” spoke Joshua “Mind if you can help me out? I’m trying to find my room…” before he can finish speaking he was interrupted by his own hiccup.

Linde eyed the drunk mercenary thinking that he may have ulterior motives involved, but out of pity she accepted Joshua’s help and supported him on her shoulder as they walked down the halls.

After countless minutes, Linde still walked around the dark halls of the Order, attempting to find Joshua’s room from the ‘helpful’ navigation of the drunken hero on her shoulder, who barely remembered his room number due to his mind being slightly hazy. 

She didn’t want to leave this poor, sad man to himself and after a few minutes, she finally found his room due to him pointing at a nearby door that he recognized. She opened the door with Joshua’s keys as she helped him lay on his bed, she gave a breath of relief from finally being done with him and walked out of the room, before she could do so, she felt a hand grab her arm as a strong tug followed.

“Stay for a while, please…” begged Joshua, who was now obviously aroused. Linde wanted to slap the man but instead was forced into a kiss, she attempted to escape his lips but slowly and guiltily accepted it. Her hands held onto the mercenary as she now felt slightly turned on by his actions. Linde always liked to feel dominated and the feeling of arousal inside her replaced her guilt and embarrassment that she should have felt.

The mage chose to straddle the mercenary as their kiss continued. She felt a strong tug against her swimsuit and left Joshua’s lips to take off her clothes, starting with her top, letting her bare breasts come out and letting her bare nipples feel the cold night air.

Joshua immediately grabbed her cushiony pairs, kneading them roughly which was encouraged by Linde’s moans. His now erect penis pushed against the mage’s bottom which drove the two mad with lust, Linde slammed her lips onto the mercenary’s as she grinded her body against his.

The summer mage began pulling down her pants to take things to the next level, the feeling of being completely dominated by this drunk man drove her crazy, some would consider her fetish to be strange or concerning but to her, nothing gets her off more than this.

Joshua followed by undressing himself too, sadly pushing Linde away so that he can remove everything with ease, this caused the brown-haired mage to rub her bare body against the man, wanting nothing more than the touch of Joshua.

Once he discarded all his clothes, he grabbed Linde and positioned her under him, the mage’s alluring gaze upon him gave him enough energy to pound her front. Her tight pussy, loud moans, and her bouncing tits only encouraged him to get more aggressive with his actions, after a couple of rough poundings, Linde screamed as she released her juices.

Groaning, she gestured to him to pull out, pressing her breasts together and winking. Joshua understood, pulling out of her and moving up to her breasts, pushing his dick in between the warm pair and thrusting, his hands gripped on the pillows above Linde’s head. The brown-haired girl stuck out her tongue, licking his tip whenever she could reach it, waiting for him to release.

It only took a couple seconds for it to end. Joshua gripped the bed sheets, pushing himself into the space between her breasts and cumming all over her. Linde closed her eyes, as she felt the mercenaries warm seed. Once he finished and pulled out of her cleavage, he laid down next to her, holding her close, “Spend the night with me, okay?” urged Joshua. “I intend to,” answered Linde in a sultry voice, excited to see how this drunken mercenary will react to her in his bed once he’s sober. 

People would think it is very strange for Linde to sleep with a drunk stranger, some would think it’s completely sinful, but for her, she finds it extremely enticing and was glad that she met Joshua.


	9. Winter Wonderland (Christmas!Cecilia/Hinata)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Winter in Askar and the Order of Heroes are having a day off, what will the heroes be doing in their free time exactly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be a Hinata and Christmas!Cecilia ship but I focused more on other characters and previous relationships. This was rushed since I first wanted to focus on previous ships until I saw Christmas! Cecilia and wanted her in my fic.

It was another winter festival in the Askarian kingdom, the Order of heroes took a day off to celebrate the holidays and many have used the day to spend time with their loved ones.

“Come on, Kiran,” whined Anna as she pulled the summoner by the arm. “I’ve got a bottle saved for this specific day in my office.” Kiran sighed as he allowed his commander to pull him down the hall, gaining a few glances from other heroes.

“Wow, that man is lucky to have his boss all over him,” laughed Joshua, watching his friend getting pulled by the commander. “And what does that suppose to mean?” protested Linde. “Nothing, just being proud for my friend,” answered Joshua quickly.

“Right, of course,” mumbled Linde rather sarcastically. “By the way, why are you still wearing your swimsuit? Don’t you get cold?” asked Joshua, looking at his partner in worry. “Don’t worry, I naturally am warm, my skin produces a lot more body heat in the cold than normal people,” spoke Linde proudly, which was followed by Joshua laughing and giving a playful slap on her rear, which ended up with him getting a slap in the face by his lovely partner.

Joshua didn’t know how he got this relationship, all he remembered was waking up to see a naked Linde in his bed and their bond grew from there. He doesn’t have any complaints on how this happened and rather thanked Lady Luck for giving him this chance to be in a relationship with a hot mage, just like someone he knew.

-

Camilla spent her day with her family, while her retainer, Selena spent time with her own family and Beruka chose to spend her time with the Nohrian princess. The Nohrian royals were sitting at a large table in the mess hall and they invited all the other versions of themselves to come too, especially Camilla’s alternate versions.

Her summer form spent her time talking with the other summer forms while her New Year form chatted away with Xander’s spring form. She did try to search for her Spring form and eventually, she found her behind some stacks of beer barrels making out with a voluptuous hoshidan ninja in a similar spring outfit to her, proving that the rumors about her spring forms affairs with another hero were correct all along.

She would try to do something about it, but this holiday is all about being with the people you love, so she chose to leave the two bunny girls alone… for now.

Speaking of being with loved ones, she saw Ephraim and Eirika walking down the halls a few hours ago dressed in festive costumes, she assumed that they may be going to a party or something, so she chose to leave them be.

-

Morgan laughed as Robin told him another corny joke, causing Cordelia to giggle to her daughter’s reaction while Selena cringed at her father's joke. “Gods, Dad can’t you just make one good joke for once?” complained Selena. “Come on! Your sister thinks their funny, right sweetie?” laughed Robin which was followed by Morgan nodding in agreement.

“Spending some quality time together like this warms my heart,” smiled Cordelia as she patted Morgan’s head. “Yeah, I guess it is,” admitted Selena quietly, avoiding eye contact from anyone. “It’s the best day of the year, besides I got presents for everyone,” Robin said as he gestured at the door, which suddenly opened to reveal another version of himself in a red festive outfit, holding presents “Happy Holiday!” spoke his alternate self before being tackled by Robin’s daughters.

“Which one is mine!” shouted Selena in excitement. “Hey sis, be careful with the gifts, maybe you’ll break mine!” shouted Morgan as well.

Robin put his arm around his wife and kissed her on the forehead, watching his children fighting over the presents while his alternate self was on the floor passed out, laughing to himself and being thankful to the family he has.

-

Sully and Effie held hands as they walked down the halls, they both weren’t used to not wearing armor wherever they go but it felt like a good change for both of them. “What a beautiful day to be spending some time with you,” cooed Sully as she kissed her lovers cheek. “Aw, thanks, being with you gives me butterflies in my stomach… not that I’d eat any... it was a joke,” gushed Effie.

The two were wearing casual clothing and occasionally got glances from other heroes, not believing that the two most powerful woman in the Order would be wearing such normal attire. The couple didn't care about what everyone else thought and chose to look in each others eyes.

“I’m surprised this day made everyone so… jolly, are we not still in war?” asked Ursula as she watched the power couple walk by. “Well, people like their traditions and traditions keep their mind off bad times,” answered Sonya.

“Just like that above us,” said the purple haired mage as she pointed at a mistletoe hanging on the wall above them. “Now, you know how that tradition goes, do you?” asked Sonya in a sultry voice, placing her hand on Ursula’s cheek. “Yes, I do know about that,” answered the blue-haired mage as she leaned her head towards her companion.

-

“Happy Holidays!” cheered the green haired woman to a passerby. “Cecilia, I feel like your taking the holiday way too seriously… not complaining about the outfit though,” admitted Hinata, staring at her cleavage.

The two were spending their time outside, where they can see the beautiful white snow covering all the trees they walked passed

“This is a yearly event, where all can appreciate the company of others and the affection of those close to them and… could you stop staring at my boobs?” spoke the festive mage in annoyance. “Then why do you show them off in a festive getup? It’s doesn’t help with the cold anyway,” complained Hinata. “Speak for yourself, at least wear sleeves. That scarf and your perverted mind won’t keep you warm,” admitted Cecilia.

“Good comeback, I’m impressed such a highly esteemed woman would have such a sharp tongue,” laughed the Hoshidan. “I only use it against you,” snapped Cecilia while smiling. “To think that we would be dating, you have strange ways on treating your boyfriend.”

“Here we are,” commanded Cecilia as she suddenly stopped. “Where, exactly?” asked the Hoshidan. “The place where we will fuck like crazy, of course."

“Out here? In the cold? You want me to freeze my dick or something?” stammered Hinata. The green haired mage only tossed him a bottle, “Drink this and it will solve your problem.”

Hinata drank the bottle without question. It was oddly warm. “What did you put in this?” asked the swordfighter. “Less talk, more action,” spoke the festive mage, undressing quickly. “Why do you want us to fuck here exactly?” he asked. “For the excitement… and I always wanted to have this experience.”

Hinata raised his eyebrow but started to take off his clothes anyway, once he took off the last piece of cloth, he and Cecilia hid behind a tree.

He began shoving his dick into his lover, the cold snow did nothing to affect his movements due to the odd potion he drank, making them unable to feel the cold touch of the air or snow.

The two had an odd relationship, Cecilia was known as a calm and gentle woman, she always knew what to say and many looked up to her as an amazing teacher and tactician. How she ended up dating Hinata was beyond him, but she began showing a different side to herself whenever she is with the Hoshidan, he was taken aback by her other face but welcomed it anyway, if the green-haired mage makes him happy, he is fine with whatever dirty secrets she has in store.

As Hinata kept thrusting Cecilia against a tree, he took quick glances around the forest in case there was anyone coming. “Hey, how can you get distracted from this?” complained Cecilia as her ass was getting ravaged by her lover. “Excuse me for being careful,” replied Hinata in annoyance.

Cecilia’s tits bounced in tandem to Hinata’s thrust, occasionally slapping her own face, causing her to moan rather loudly. “Quiet down, what if someone hears us?” asked the Hoshidan in panic.

“Afraid of getting caught, are we?” cooed the mage. “You are a completely different person when we're alone, you sometimes scare me,” confessed Hinata, “Stop talking for once and finish the job before I start getting louder.”

The Hoshidan chose to speed up his pace, causing the green haired woman to moan uncontrollably, she began leaning against the tree trunk while sucking her own tits, intentionally making loud noises to cause panic for Hinata and drive him closer to his release.

As expected, one last thrust from the brown-haired sword fighter caused him to release, some of his seed fell on the snow, camouflaged by the color, luckily.

A couple more seconds of sucking her own tits caused her to release her juices as well, she leaned against the tree to regain her strength. “That’s enough for today, right?” asked Hinata. “For now, yes,” spoke Cecilia in a serious tone.

"For now?!?" stammered the sword fighter in surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cecilia had a different personality, I know, I mostly wanted to experiment with characters with unexpected personalities or hidden ones and I felt like Cecilia could probably hide some dirty secrets.


	10. A Knight's Duty (Camilla/Mathilda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla needs to make some strict rules for her counterparts and assigns her retainer and a new companion to help her. However, their are certain things she must do first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another yuri chapter, yay! A bit of selfcest in the start if that bothers you. I finally finsihed rewriting my old chapters and can focus on new ones.

Life in the Order of Heroes can be complicated, especially for Camilla. The Nohrian princess was in a conversation with Summer (Her bikini-clad version of herself) in her dorm about her spring version while drinking tea.

“Oh, Camilla, you always have it hard, don’t you?” laughed Camilla’s summer form. “At one point you thought you had us wrapped around your little finger and the next thing you know, Spring is cheating on you.”

“Hush now,” commanded Camilla, causing her clone to obey immediately. “We never chose to have a serious relationship anyway, I dealt with the problem rather quickly,” stated Camilla in a surprisingly calm demeanor. “Oh? Why don’t you tell me how you handled it?” asked her bikini-clad lookalike, as she took a long sip from her cup of tea, attempting to look as extravagant as her other self. 

“I let them continue their affair, however, the two spring bunnies will be under my watch at all times,” explained Camilla. “Knowing myself, I wouldn’t rest with just one person and that poor Hoshidan may have gained influence from my spring counterpart.”

“Very good deduction if I do say so myself,” complimented Summer. “But you must keep in mind that Spring’s new lover is experienced with stealth.” Camilla took a sip before explaining further. “True, however, my darling retainer can keep up with that ninja.”

“You mean our darling, Beruka? She is an excellent assassin, no doubt about it but can she keep up with a ninja?” “You doubt Beruka? Are you really my counterpart than?” concurred Camilla, “No, of course not, but if you want to keep them in check you need someone who can make sure both of them are powerless,” replied Summer in defense.

“I did find the perfect person for the job,” spoke Camilla proudly as she refilled her cup. “But it may come at a cost.” Summer raised her brow, “Do they want our bra’s then?” cupping her breasts to emphasize their value. “Luckily, no, but they want more than that,” replied Camilla.

“What could that be?” Camilla only got up from her chair and gestured her counterpart to follow. “It’s nothing of your concern Summer, now if you could please leave me to arrange everything for our two troublemakers.”

“Kicking me out already? Without even a kiss for goodbye or anything?” joked Summer, which was answered by a chaste kiss on the lips by her counterpart and forcefully pushed out of the door. 

Summer touched her lips, getting a slight blush. “Is this how others feel around me,” she asked herself before walking away.

-

Camilla started to prepare for her visitor. They accepted her offer on watching over the two spring lovers if Camilla was to give them some affection. They did not mind the Nohrian having sex with others as long as they get the same attention, a small sacrifice she must pay for keeping her other forms in check (At least her visitor was her type).

The purple haired beauty removed her usual armor and wore a nice purple bra that pushed her breasts up to make her already large pair seem even bigger, complete with the same colored pantie that shows a good amount of her butt cheeks with a nice, thin layered, silk, see-through robe. She looked at herself in the mirror and was very satisfied with her appearance.

A knock at the door signaled her to stop what she was doing, as she quickly ran up to it and slightly open it to peak at who is outside. “Princess Camilla, it’s me, Mathilda,” spoke the blonde-haired knight, wearing a casual attire instead of her usual armor. “Ah, come in dear, I was expecting you,” smiled the Nohrian with as she opened the door completely, gesturing Mathilda to come in.

The Cavalier was taken aback by Camilla’s appeal, she didn’t expect the princess of Nohr to wear such… arousing clothes, she stared at her large breasts before Camilla cleared her throat, causing her to come back to reality and quickly enter, feeling rather enthusiastic about what will be in store.

As Camilla closed the door, the blonde cavalier wasted no time to pounce at her body. Taking the princess by surprise as she motorboated her tits, she simply let out a light moan before speaking. “Oh my, impatient, are we?” purred Camilla. “You have no idea on how long I waited for a moment like this,” admitted Mathilda.

The Nohrian pushed her away, disappointing the blonde from her action. “Before we start, I’d like to understand why you agreed to these conditions, and why you wanted this,” asked Camilla. The question made Mathilda’s mood change suddenly, she stayed quiet for a second before sitting down at a chair near her. 

Camilla was surprised by her sudden action but chose to take a seat next to her, placing her hand on her shoulder in an attempt to make her feel better (even though she is wearing almost nothing). She didn’t expect her question to heavily affect Mathilda’s mood.

“When I was summoned here, I was filled with many emotions… confusion, excitement, curiosity and even fear,” explained the knight. “The Order reassured me that nothing will be affected by me leaving my world, but I always have this small doubt in the back of my mind that they are wrong.” Camilla didn’t know what to say, just a few seconds ago she was ready to ravage her but now, she suddenly got depressed.

“The main problem is that they haven’t summoned my love, Clive yet,” continued the knight. “Without him, I feel so alone… as if I have nobody to go to when I feel weak… every day I miss him, and I yearn for his touch… but, I remind myself that he is not here, and it makes me feel worse.” “So, you did this as an attempt to forgot about your worries?” asked Camilla in a soft, compelling tone.

“Don’t get me wrong, you’re a beautiful woman and I’m lucky to be here with you… it’s just… I feel desperate to find someone to talk to, to make me feel whole again.” Tears went down the blonde woman’s eyes as she admitted her true motives. Camilla thought that this would be a simple request for pleasure but never expected it to have such a deeper meaning.

The Nohrian understood how she felt, she had the same thoughts as well from time to time, but unlike her, she had her family to go to. Mathilda, on the other hand, had nobody, she was forced to keep all her worries inside her. Camilla felt a lot of empathy for her, she couldn’t imagine what it was like without her family.

The princess stood up and sat on Mathilda’s lap, wiping away her tears as she attempted to make her feel better. “It’s all right, I’m here for you, we don’t need to do this if you don’t feel like it.” Reassured Camilla. “We can call the deal off if you need someone to help you feel better than you can come to rely on me.” 

Mathilda gazed at the radiant goddess sitting on top of her, looking at her put the knight at ease, she hasn’t felt like this for a long time. “Thank you, Princess Camilla,” expressed the blonde. “No worries, dear, it is the least I can do,” answered the Nohrian.

A light blush came to Mathilda’s cheeks as she attempted to ask her next question, “Well… could you… maybe, continue where we left off?” Camilla was taken aback by her request but attempted to think logically. “Are you sure? I don’t think your emotionally-” “I’m alright,” interrupted Mathilda. “Just… please, you look so enchanting, I can’t handle it.”

Camilla made a small chuckle before speaking. “Very well, if that’s how you feel than I suppose I could enlighten you.” Her answer brought joy to the knight, as she felt the princess slide her ass against her lap, her body felt so soft against her. She couldn’t stand the barrier that was caused by her own clothes.

“Would you like to go further?” asked Camilla as she continued. “Please do,” Mathilda begged. 

With her permission, Camilla pulled her up from her chair and guided Mathilda to her bed. She helped her with taking off her clothes, leaving her in her undergarments just like her lover. She wore a pail white bra and pantie, it seemed simple but somehow enticing to the princess, Mathilda has impressively large boobs but not bigger than the purple-haired Princess, although, her size was still impressive. She pushed the blonde onto her bed, landing on her back as she got laid on top of her, their tits squish together making their embrace even more enticing. 

Camilla began grinding her hips against her, their panties making more friction from their movements while also making the experience feel much more arousing. Light moans escape their mouths before their lips connected, finally embracing each other. 

They squish their boobs even further as their kiss grew more passionate, creating a scene that would make anyone watch in awe. “I love your breasts, Princess Camilla… they are so big and soft,” moaned Mathilda as she began squeezing and slapping her butt. “Your rear is equally enticing as well.”

“You make me blush, dear, would you like to see… everything?” asked Camilla as she stopped the intimate kissing. “Yes! Please do!” begged Mathilda. 

The Busty Princess got up, standing in front of the equally busty blonde as she started to strip. She first started with her silk robe, intentionally removing it slowly to tease her partner, watching her caress her own large boobs as she watched the show, completely turned on by Camilla. 

Once the silk robe fell off, Mathilda was given an amazing view of Camilla’s massive tits, just to drive the knight mad with lust, she gently moved from side to side, causing her breasts to jiggle slightly. As she does this, she slowly reaches behind her and unclips her bra, releasing her massive melons for her lover to see. After that, she pulls down her pantie, revealing her wet pussy and gestures Mathilda to do the same.

Following the enchanting woman’s orders, Mathilda strips as well while laying down. Once she was done, she looked up at Camilla with eyes of want, impatiently waiting for her touch. 

Getting up on the bed, Camilla stood on her knees on her mattress. She lifts the blonde’s legs up, scoots closer so that their pussies come in contact and began grinding against her. Their breasts moved violently from their fast motions and want for each other.

“Ahhhhh! Yes! Yes! Keep going!” screamed Mathilda. “With pleasure,” replied Camilla as she sped up her pace, holding her legs for dear life. The Knight felt pure happiness from this moment. She finally feels whole again. She finally found someone to be vulnerable to and feel excited around.

“Keep going, Princess Camilla! Keep going!” screamed the blonde desperately, as she was about to reach her climax. A few more powerful thrusts were enough for the two to release their nectars. The two pushed against each other’s pussies as they released their love nectar, staining the bed in the process.

Camilla let go of Mathilda’s legs and laid on top of her, their boobs reuniting as they attempted to push against each other. “Wow, that was amazing…” admitted the blonde knight. “That is only the beginning,” purred the princess.

-

After a couple of more intimate activities, the two rested on Camilla’s bed, hugging each other under the blanket, naked while pressing their large pairs collided as they exchanged kisses. “I love you,” proclaimed Mathilda before kissing Camilla on the lips. “I love you more,” replied the busty royal before returning a kiss to her knight. “I will get to work as soon as possible to make sure your problems are solved,” promised Mathilda as she returned another kiss. “You still want to accept my request?” asked Camilla in surprise but was only answered with a long kiss before Mathilda could continue.

“You fulfilled my terms and I must do whatever you need,” clarified the knight. “Very well, then you shall be… my new retainer” answered Camilla. “A retainer? Very well, as long as it does not interfere with our relationship together.”

“Do not worry about that, we will always be lovers,” reassured Camilla as she stroked Mathilda’s face. “Nothing will change it.”

-

In a dorm far away from Camilla’s, two enchantresses watched them through a magical orb. “It seems that their are others who are growing their love circle, I didn’t expect it to be a woman,” chuckled Aversa. “This woman, Camilla, maybe a potential ‘Allie’ to us due to her rising number ofpartners,” added Loki. “She is one of the summoners generals, I suppose she can be of some use.”

The two chuckled as they plotted their next move to achieve their goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have my next chapter planned and need to start writing it, I'm thinking about using characters who are not in heroes yet due to being impatient but I wanna know what readers would think. Also, I'm glad that Loki and Aversa is back since I kinda forgot about them for a couple of chapters.


	11. Deeper into Darkness (Legendary!Marth/Tharja)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this ship was a request from a reader and I personally enjoyed writing it. I did take a long time but hopefully people will appreciate this new chapter. I think I'll stay open to more requests, however, I'll only accept M/F or F/F.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Marth's personality so I can have a more different and unique interactions. Hopefully this doesn't bother many people and that they will enjoy this strange take on the prince.

Legendary Hero? This title that was given to Marth by this strange new world baffled him, it is true that he is the wielder of both the falchion and the Fire Emblem but that doesn’t convince himself to believe that he is worthy of such a title.

He wasn’t even strong enough to save his love, Caeda in his own world. He watched her get struck by an arrow through the heart before she took her last breath. If he was stronger, he could have saved her. 

Seeing that same Pegasus rider in the Order of Heroes only reminded him of that fateful day, he chooses to avoid her and was thankful that there was another version of himself to keep her company, seeing his alternate version reminded him of his youth when he believed in justice and truth over everything else.

How gullible he was back then. He remembered promising Caeda that he would marry her and create a beautiful kingdom. If only he knew how horrible the real world was. 

After her death, he started pushing others away, in fear that he will watch another close friend perish, but, somehow, it never happened. He became King and married some random noblewoman that only cared about wealth, the only reason they got married was to give hope for the kingdom, neither he or she liked each other anyway.

Marth began to develop many negative traits as the years went by. He grew a habit of drinking constantly, he took many money-hungry ladies to his room for private sessions and trained till his muscles couldn’t move any longer. His fellow comrades from the war worried about him and he insisted that there is nothing wrong, he didn’t want anyone to sympathize with him, he is a king and he must not be looked down upon by others.

During his reign, he became the first King to conquer the whole continent, he took control of all his neighboring countries and slaughtered anyone who stood between him and his goals. His heart grew colder and colder, to the point where he no longer seemed to be the same man he used to be.

His old-self died with his love, that man deserved to die and in his place was a true ruler who is famed for his achievements and power in the battlefield. That is what Marth thought, however, many of his former allies were against his ideas and they ended up executed. He made many enemies and so far, he ended all their lives. He must show that he is not to be trifled with and due to this, his own people fear him more than admire him.

But that was all in the past. He was summoned here to aid in a war against the dead, he was told that nothing from his world will be affected by him leaving. As if he worried about that, the thing that worried him more was seeing the love of his life, alive and breathing. He was told that she and his alternate version were both summoned from the same world in which they are happily married and rule a prosperous kingdom.

It seems that life has its own strange ways of biting you in the ass. If that isn’t enough, he gets to see all his former friends he executed.

He also met some of his descendants, they gave him confidants on what the future had in store for him and hopefully, they never go through the same fate as him.

-

It took a few hours, but Marth finally completed some of his assignments that one of the Summoners Generals gave to him. He was entrusted to defeat some nearby enemies. It seemed foolish to him to do such a measly task. If he was the overseer of the Order of Heroes, he would have chosen a full-on attack on the land of the dead and conquer it using the power of his Fire emblem, if it can help him kill dragons then it can possibly help him kill the undead.

He gave a sigh before walking down the forest nearby of the Order, he needed to take a break from that chaotic place, there were too many strange and annoying warriors. “You’re the Great King Marth, aren’t you?” spoke a feminine voice out of nowhere, giving the Ylissian royal a shiver down his spine. “I am, who is asking?” replied Marth. 

A black-haired woman appeared from the shadows of a tree, she was wearing a very revealing clothing that showed of her busty features, her body was covered in a light, see-through fabric that left little to the imagination, while wearing two strap-like pieces of cloth tied to a large, golden belt which covered her private areas, complete with a dark cloak. She would’ve been all black and gold if her skin wasn’t pale.

“My name is Tharja, you have piqued my interest ever since you were summoned here,” introduced the strange woman. “Judging from your clothes, I assume you are a Pleagian Dark Mage?” analyzed Marth.

“That is correct, now that I answered your question let me ask you one,” replied Tharja plainly. “How are you so different from your other forms? You may be the first hero that was summoned with a different… personality than what others expect.”

Marth stood there silently, the question infuriated him. He never wanted to be compared to his weaker self. Instead of answering, he walked away, leaving Tharja in confusion.

“Is it something I said?” asked the dark mage to herself. 

-

The training room had nobody but one occupying it, Marth managed to scare off all the other heroes due to his sword practicing, he assumed that all the anger he was trying to release probably got the others uneasy.

“Cowards,” he said to himself.

“Mar-mar?” the familiar feminine voice caused the man to stop what he was doing immediately. He turned around to see Tiki, but she was grown up. For some reason, looking at her put him at ease, his rage somehow disappeared. Maybe it was because she became a divine voice… possibly.

“Mar-mar… what’s wrong?” Marth was taken aback by this woman, it was the same little manakete he knew all those years ago but now she is all grown up and became a fine woman, he had to admit that she does look rather attractive now… but he would never take advantage of her, Tiki meant so much to him and he would never go that far.

“Why do you ask?” Marth’s voice was soft, he would usually never speak with such a tone to anyone, but Tiki was different, even if she is a couple of centuries older, he would treat her just like he treated her back home.

“I’m worried about you, we may come from different times and worlds, but you are the same to me either way when I see you like this… it makes me worry.” She blushed after admitting it, turning her head down in an attempt to hide it.

“I’m fine, you should worry about my other selves, they need more aid than me.” “No, they don’t…” interrupted Tiki. Marth didn’t expect the manakete to argue. “The other Marth’s have wives to look after them… but you have no one.”

The prince hoped this isn’t going where he thought this was going, if Tiki admitted her feelings right now, he would have a hard time turning her down. He sees her as that little girl he met during the war and would never see her as anything else.

“So… I was thinking… I could look after you,” suggested Tiki with even brighter red cheeks, “Oh… I am very grateful, but I must decline your offer, I am fairly fine on my own.” Stammered the blue-haired warrior.

“A-are you sure?” mumbled Tiki, looking like she would burst in tears. “Y-yes, I recommend you look for… someone else, you don’t need to be worried about me.”

It seemed as if Tiki wanted to say something but stopped. Instead, the green-haired woman walked away, accepting Marth’s rejection. The prince found himself staring at her behind as she walked, noticing how revealing her outfit looks, ‘You idiot,’ he told himself as a way of punishment, repeating it over and over again.

Once Tiki left the training room and was out of Marth’s sight, she let out a deep sigh. “That was some impressive acting, but I doubt Tiki acts that way,” spoke Tharja, appearing out of nowhere like usual. “At least give me a little praise, I always wanted to act like a shy girl admitting her feelings to her crush,” giggled the green-haired beauty before transforming into Loki. 

“Ah, it’s nice to have my big boobs back,” sighed Loki as she fondled her melons. “That dragon girl had an impressive pair, but it wasn’t as big as mine.” 

Tharja rolled her eyes in annoyance, “You done?” 

“Relax, my dear,” reassured Loki, placing her hand on the dark mage's shoulder. “Everything is going along just as planned… as long as your concoction works.”

The black-haired woman pushed aside the trickster’s hand, “It will work on that prince.”

“I hope so,” spoke Loki coldly. “It is essential for our plan.” The trickster walked away as Tharja gave her a silent stare, Loki swayed her hips tauntingly to show her awareness of the dark mages gaze, causing Tharja to blush slightly. 

“I hate that woman… if only she wasn’t an expert on breaking curses.”

-

Marth decided to retire to his room, he couldn’t forget about Tiki’s confession back at the training room and it started to make him feel guilty. ‘You don’t deserve her, ignore your guilt,’ he said to himself. 

Once he entered his room, he took off his armor, leaving himself in his undergarments. He tossed his falchion and fire emblem aside carelessly, hearing a loud clank as it hit the table by the wall, completely careless of their value. He dragged himself to his rather extravagant bed and attempted to relax.

“Something is off…” Marth said to himself. He noticed a strange scent in his room that smelled very unfamiliar to him, he didn’t remember asking the maids to spray perfume. “Useless,” he said out loud. “Not even the maids work properly.”

For some reason, Marth felt at ease. In fact, he rather felt aroused for some reason, he assumed it was because of seeing Tiki. ‘Stop thinking about her!” he shouted.

“Are you done talking to yourself?” asked Tharja, appearing from the shadows, causing Marth to jump in panic. “WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE?” yelled the prince. 

“Hush now, no need to be angry about it. Most men would be glad to have me in their room,” jested the dark mage, completely ignoring the Ylissain prince’s growing rage. 

“If you’re here for my life than I will show you no mercy, you’re not the first person who attempted to kill me and you will certainly not be my last,” boomed Marth as he stood up, prepared to attack Tharja. “No need to act like a tough boy, alright?” taunted Tharja as she snapped her fingers, creating magical chains to force Marth to sit back down.

“I’m not here to kill you, alright,” reassured the black-haired mage. 

Marth was confused for a moment and stayed silent for a few seconds before asking, “Then, what do you want?”

Tharja licked her lips, “Well, it seems that my concoction has worked,” she cooed, pointing at the obvious bulge between the Ylissain princes’ legs. “I’m interested in finding out if it has any other effects…”

“Excuse me?” stuttered Marth. “I want to see if my concoction effects people during sex,” explained Tharja plainly and impatiently, obviously annoyed by the blue-haired man’s constant questions.

Marth took a deep sigh before replying. He thought about how strange this world is and the bizarre situations he had experienced so far, but none can top this. “Fine, I need to take my mind of things anyway,” he admitted in defeat (and arousal).

“That’s better…” cooed Tharja. She sat on Marth’s growing bulge, causing him to moan in pleasure due to the feeling of her large soft butt cheeks surrounding his meat.

Scoffing, he lay back down in the bed and gently pulled her down with him, her cloak slightly bothered him since it acted as an unnecessary barrier. “Gods, this feels good.”

Chortling, she closed her eyes and kissed him, becoming more sentimental, which contrast her personality. “Would you like me to take over?”

“Yes,” Marth said immediately, sounding more like a plea. Usually, he’d hate to beg but right now, he needed her body more than anything.

Arching her back, she untied her cloak and threw it at the edge of the bed, allowing him better access to her body. “I’m not sure how this concoction affected you. So, I will attempt to go as slow as I can to see every little reaction your body makes,” she explained, removing some of her jewelry and helping the prince to take off his shirt.

“Just continue,” Marth demanded.

She removed the last of her clothes and laid down on him again, completely naked. She snickered at him before lowered her head, kissing him on his chest than moving up to his neck and finally his cheek; she kept her face there for a moment, rubbing her pussy against his erection. “Tell me if you feel anything odd, I’m not sure if there are any side effects since you’re my first... experiment.” She whispered, her breath hot upon the side of his face as she gave him another kiss.

“Wait, what?” panicked Marth, before getting hushed by the enchanting dark mage.

“I assume my mixture works well, so just relax and enjoy the show,” reassured Tharja.

Shivering, he hugged her tightly as she kept kissing the side of his face. He attempted to forget the comment she said, taking full advantage of having a beautiful woman fucking him. For the first time in forever, he smiled, running his fingers through her black hair.

He closed his eyes and focused only on their tongues gently grazing each other and the pressure of her naked body lying on top of his. Her gentle rubs against his erection told him of what was to come, and he could feel his entire body anticipating her next move. His hands moved further down her spine, his fingers brushing against her pale skin, it has been a while since he felt so aroused with a partner.

Suddenly, Tharja slides off his body, unbuttoning his fly, all while maintaining eye contact with him, watching every small detail. Without warning, she pulled off his pants and returned to her place on top of him once more. “Let’s see if you live up to your stories.”

Marth felt a jolt of pleasure ripple through his body as the sorceress’ huge breasts squished against his bare chest; reacting instinctively, he pulled her closer against him to increase his pleasure.

Tharja snapped her fingers, releasing Marth from her chains, she lifted her shapely body and faced her back against him, sitting on her knees, she grabbed his cock and deftly guided it into her warm embrace before she gingerly lowered herself, the Ylissain’s length going deeper and deeper in.

Grunting, Marth put his hands on the mage’s hips, feeling her body trembling as more and more of his dick entered her wet pussy. He looked up at her face, surprised at her expression of content concentration, enjoying every second even though this was supposed to be her experiment. She began raising and lowering her body methodically, her movements made both of them moan quietly at the same time.

She arched her head backward, inhaling sharply from the forceful thrusts, picking up the pace, her movements growing needier and more forceful the longer she went on. She changed her approach from sliding up and down to making fast, sweeping circular movements, making Marth’s cock every single spot inside her.

“Give me more.” She demanded bluntly, completely forgetting the purpose of all this, her big breasts jiggled slightly every time she leaned back and prepared for another thrust against his length making an expression of pure bliss.

“Tharja, you really…ah…are good at this…”

“Don’t get sentimental now…”

She panted with an open mouth, one of her eyes half-closed as her body registered just how far his dick had entered her. She then started sliding up and down his cock as quickly as she possibly could, pumping her pussy repeatedly at an incredible speed; she no longer cared about how well her concoction affected him, all she wanted was sweet release.

The sensation of her walls wrapping around him so tightly made Marth reach out and grab ahold of the huge breasts hanging in front of him and squeeze them harshly, completely entranced by her wonderful pairs and wanting to hold on to something as she fucked him hard. Tharja rewarded him with a loud moan while maintaining her rhythm.

Sometime later, still in the same position, Marth felt they were both nearing their climaxes rapidly. They were both sweaty and the room began to smell from their actions. Tharja’s pussy was tightening around him and he assumed that she was close.

He grabbed Tharja’s hips once more and slammed his cock into her with all the force he could muster. Burying it deep inside her. She began moaning loudly while matching his rhythm and did her best to push against his cock, tightening around him as she prepared to climax.

The Ylissain prince came with a grunt, gripping her hips and holding her still as he released a load inside her, causing her to inhale sharply and lean backward, his orgasm setting of her own.

Tharja collapsed onto the prince’s body, completely motionless for a couple of seconds before ravaging the man with wild kisses. “I’m not done yet!” barked the dark mage enthusiastically.

-

Tharja sat on the prince’s lap naked while he stroked her inner thighs, “It seems that it doesn’t affect your actions in bed… I’m a bit disappointed.” 

“You're saying that I didn’t do enough?” questioned Marth in surprise. “Oh no, you were good, I was only hoping that my concoction enhanced you,” replied Tharja. “It’s back to the drawing board…” groaned the mage, resting her head against the prince ’s chest like a pillow.

“By the way, why do you care so much about your concoction?” asked the blue-haired man. 

“It’s for a certain… client. An annoying one in fact… if I get this done, then she can help me with my problems.” 

“You want me to help?”

“No.” answered Tharja plainly, leaving the man’s lap and beginning to put on her clothes before turning back at Marth again. “Actually, I think you can help me somehow.”

-

Aversa eyed the blue haired prince that entered her room, next to him was the dark mage, Tharja, who was assisting her partner Loki in their plans. “Why did you bring him here?”

“He’s a gift, he will be your loyal servant for your plans. I’m sure you need plenty,” explained Tharja, patting the royal Ylissain at the back. "My sword is yours to command," added Marth, he didn't enjoy saying that but was willing to help Tharja in any way possible for giving him a good time (even if it means obeying someone else's orders.) “Very well,” replied Aversa. “But he needs to work under Kiran’s generals that are under our influence.”

“Send him to General Camus, he needs a trusted subordinate anyway,” spoke Loki, appearing out of nowhere. Marth looked like he was about to object but was stopped by Tharja glaring at him to stay silent. "How is your mixture, Tharja?” 

“It works well, however, I’m working on enhancing its potency.” 

Loki approached the dark mage menacingly, somehow putting Tharja on edge. “Does this mean you failed on completing it?”

“Of course not, I’m just increasing the quality.”

“Very well, I’ll trust you for now,” replied Loki. “At least you brought us a loyal legendary hero, I’ll take him as an apology…”

Tharja eyed the two voluptuous women, whatever they are planning with her concoction is none of her business. But, as long as they keep their end of the bargain she didn’t care what they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Aversa are back. Now you know they got people working for them besides Sonya. I will reveal their true goal at some point in future chapters and hopefully, they won't take as long. I also need to balance out Kiran and Camilla chapters since they are the main characters. On a another note, their is 2 new forms of Camilla and one more that will come out later, the new versions will be introduced but it's a matter of when will I introduce them.


	12. Helpful Relaxation (Kiran/Sonya/Ursula)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran really needs some rest but with heroes causing chaos every minute, how can he? Maybe a little help from his assistants could be needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing back some old ships to give them a second chance and see if I could do better works than before. If this ends up doing well I actually want to make another chapter for the Effie/Sully ship and maybe add a third guest.

The office was surprisingly silent. Kiran was working at some important papers assigned by Anna. Sonya was assigned with reading complaints from heroes and Ursula oversaw battle reports. Strangely, the whole day was plain and the three were more focused on their work than each other, even though they like spicing up the mood, they still felt like it was necessary to complete their tasks.

“SOUND THE ALARM! THERE IS AN IMPOSTER IN OUR RANKS!” screamed a voice outside the office, causing the three to panic and immediately rush outside to investigate.

“IMPOSTER!?! WHAT OTHER LIES WILL COME OUT OF YOUR VIEL TONGUE!” responded a blonde swordsman as he dashed passed Kiran and the mages down the halls. Kiran pinched the top of his nose in annoyance before speaking, “Oh no… please don’t tell me that’s-“ “That’s Owain, it seems that he met his alternate-self, Odin,” interrupted Ursula.

“It can’t be that bad,” reassured Sonya. “At least his family isn’t involved.” Sadly, the purple haired mage jinxed it. Owain got captured by magical chains, holding his arms and legs apart in thin air. “Do not worry father, I have captured imposter,” announced a small yet voluptuous blonde lady. “The chosen heroine arrives… and with more star blessings than usual! It is I, Ophelia Dusk!”

“Oh no…” muttered Kiran as the chaos slowly unfolded. “Unhand me, witch! Or else you will feel the wrath of the chosen one! I warn you, I may not be able to control the sinister forces inside me!” threatened Owain. “Ophelia, dear? I think you should let father take care of this…alone,” urged Corrin. The prince was wearing his signature white armor and a blue cape, he was trying his best to convince his wife to let go of Owain before anything goes horribly wrong, however, their daughter, Kana, joined in.

“Don’t worry Grandpa! I’m gonna teach this faker a lesson,” bubbled the little girl behind her parents before transforming into a dragon. “Ah-hah! A vile beast! Stay back!” squealed the swordsman as he attempted to break free of the chains quickly. “How dare you insult the sacred blood of my offspring! By this hand, I shall destroy you with my darkness!” disputed Odin as he approached his helpless doubleganger. “My blood! Like liquid lightning crackling in my veins! Fear me, for I am Odin Dark!” 

The dark mage lifted his hand as he was about to unleash a powerful spell on Owain, while Kiran silently ushered Ursula to interfere. “As you wish,” reassured Ursula before using her own spell to deflect Odin’s, causing the nearby window to shatter. 

“Er…I apologize, summoner… it seems that I underestimated that fools’ power…” she stammered. Kiran only facepalmed while Sonya patted his shoulder in an attempt to make him feel better.

“Owain! You big dumb idiot!” boomed a feminine voice, causing both Owain and Odin to panic. Lissa, the princess of Ylisee stormed down the hall and pinched the dark mages ear. “Ow! Ow! Mother! I’m trying to be threatening!” whined Odin as he felt the pain from his ear. “Why do you always want to make a scene! You caused a lot of panic! Everyone in the Order is hunting down the imposter that you’ve been screaming about” lectured Lissa.

“GranGran is scary…” stuttered Kana as she returned to her normal form. “Don’t call me that! I still haven’t grown wrinkles!” corrected the young princess. “Ophelia, dear? Could you let your captive go?” asked Lissa, having a surprisingly calm tone towards her granddaughter.

“Y-yes, Grand…. I mean Auntie Lissa,” stuttered the blonde girl. Once the chains disappeared, Owain landed on his feet, he rubbed his wrists from the pain of the tight chains. Then he covered his face with one of his hands before continuing his act. “I shall hold back, for now, I urge you all to stay back as my sword hand growls for a new victim.”

Lissa pinched the ear of her other son, dragging both blondes down the hall, the two helplessly followed pathetically while whining. Ophelia and Kana followed the princess while Corrin apologized to the summoner for the mess his family has caused.

Once the Order’s most energetic family was out of sight, the Summoner gave some commands to his assistants. “Sonya could you go assign Owain and Odin under command of separate generals, I suggest General Camus and Laegjarn. Ursula, I want you to make sure those two idiots won’t cause more trouble, no need for killing or torture.” His orders were answered by a ‘yes sir’, but their tones were a bit sultrier than he wanted. 

He watched the two mages go their separate ways, leaving him with the task on reporting to Anna about the shattered window, “Why did I even summon them in the first place…” Kiran thought to himself.

-

Once he reached the door of his commander (and secret lover), he noticed a sign hanging on the doorknob that read, ‘out to do some errands’. 

“Why now of all times…” mumbled the summoner. He would have gone to the mess hall and get a drink, but he remembered that all the wine and booze ran out due to an accident caused by two manaketes, they accidentally destroyed all the barrels containing them during their playtime in the mess hall. 

Since drinking wasn’t an option, he decided to take a little walk outside and attempt to forget about all his worries until Anna comes back. 

-

The forest nearby the Order was surprisingly calm, aside from hearing some Pegasus knights training. Kiran enjoyed the peace and quiet, he even left his white robe that he commonly wears in exchange for a more casual attire to feel more at ease, wearing some casual Askarian clothing and letting his brown hair feel the warm breeze.

Times like this makes him forget about the war, instead, it makes him feel thankful that he was summoned here by Anna a few years ago. Every day made him forgot more and more of his old life in his world and surprisingly, it never bothered him. In fact, if the war is over, he plans to stay here for the rest of his life.

Kiran sat near an oak tree, gazing at the beautiful green forest. He took a deep breath and began dozing off, he doesn’t remember the last time he ever felt this relaxed. 

Too bad that never happens.

He was woken up by a large wolf howling in front of him, he panicked before the beast immediately transformed before his eyes into a busty tanned lady.

The woman laughed at Kiran’s reaction before she spoke. “I’m sorry, summoner. I couldn’t resist it, you looked so defenseless that my animal instincts kicked in.”

“Nailah?” stuttered Kiran, recognizing the famous Wolf Queen. “What are you doing here?”

“I don’t remember the forest being a private spot for beorc’s. I’m just looking for another worthy opponent.”

“Is that why you’re here?” questioned the summoner, getting up on his feet after this unexpected encounter. “Don’t worry, summoner. I’m not challenging you, I’d rather fight someone who is strong physically.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” joked Kiran. “Am I weak in your eyes?”

“Oh, no. I just consider you more of a book worm than a fighter. Besides, your weapon is more than enough for you as a defense.” 

“Is that why you’re here? You want me to summon you a new opponent?” asked Kiran, ignoring the semi-insult the woman told him. “Well… yes, I already fought many warriors here and I’d like to experience something new and refreshing.”

The summoner scratched his head before he told the Wolf Queen his bad news. “In order to summon a new hero, I need orbs… and we have none right now.” 

“I see…” replied Nailah, her simple answer worried Kiran. “I could get more, but I can’t guarantee I could summon a worthy hero to fight you since it’s random, so keep your expectations low.”

“Thank you, summoner,” smiled the blue-haired woman. Making Kiran feel surprisingly warm inside.

“Well, I’ll begin finding orbs after Commander Anna comes back.”

“Very well, I’ll see you later, summoner.”

With that, the blue-haired woman transformed back to a wolf and disappeared into the forest.

-

Kiran managed to get enough orbs to summon a new hero but the person that answered his call was a country boy named Donnel. When Nailah heard about this she was disappointed, but she thanked the summoner for his troubles and continued her day.

Since her request is done, he welcomed the newly summoned hero and introduced him to the Order. After that, he thought it was time to finish up everything and have some more alone time.

-

Kiran arrived at his dorm after a while, it had a large white bed in the corner, with two cushioned chairs and a table at the far right, a closet next to it and a small desk for him to continue any of his unfinished work here, his room wasn’t exactly as extravagant as any of the other royal heroes rooms but it was perfect for him.

He shut the door, took off his cloak and rested face-first on his bed. After he told Anna his report, she told him to take a break. It felt like centuries since Anna gave him some time to himself, it probably is due to her being his lover but either way, he isn’t complaining.

“Feeling relaxed, are we?” spoke a feminine figure out of nowhere. Kiran was unsurprised by this sudden voice, remaining in his position before asking, “What are you up to, Sonya?”

Kiran’s coworker giggled at his reply. “Gotten bored of me already? I’m heartbroken.”

“You're just getting predictable, that’s all. It feels like every mage in this castle has to appear out of thin air.”

The purple haired mage only playfully acted offended, placing a hand in her chest and opening her mouth in shock. “Me? Your saying I’m predictable?!”

Kiran raised his head and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “I just got used to your surprises, I’m assuming Ursula is nearby.” After saying that, Ursula came out of his closet door slightly embarrassed by being found out.

“So, why are you two here? I’m really tired and I don’t feel like getting it on.”

Ursula sat next to him, rubbing his back to comfort him. “We saw you talking to Queen Naihla, you’re certainly moving up in this world,” teased the blue haired mage. “I didn’t think you had a thing with laguz, then again… some of them are a sight to behold,” added Sonya jokingly. 

“Very funny,” objected Kiran. “You do know I don’t plan on having sex with every woman I talk to.” Sonya sat on the opposite side of Ursula and helped her rub his back. “Don’t worry about us telling everyone, your secret is safe with us… for a price,” purred the purple-haired mage.

“I’m too tired for you two,” interjected Kiran. “Dearie me! You need another reason, do you?” giggled Ursula suspiciously.

The summoner started hearing smacking sounds and small giggles above his head, ‘oh boy’ he said to himself, fully aware of what the two are doing.

He turned his head slowly to see the two mages making out passionately, this scene was more than enough to encourage him to join in. Kiran slowly slid off the bed, being careful to not interrupt the two beauties, once he successfully got off and stood up, he got a better look at the two.

Sonya and Ursula managed to take off their clothes in such a short time and were only in their bra and pantie, Kiran assumed they used magic for that. Since he no longer is in between them, the mages got closer and began to touch each other more and tugging at what remains of their clothes, forgetting about Kiran in the process.

He began undressing quickly, thinking about how many times they got in these situations. Once he was done and got close to the two in order to join in, they merely pushed him away.

“Sorry Kiran, it’s only between Ursula and me. Go get some rest,” teased Sonya. “Are you kidding me?” bickered Kiran, not enjoying the game that the two are playing.

Sonya gazed at the summoner and smirked, stopping her make-out session with Ursula to speak to him. “Very well, you made me feel guilty. But, if you want to join in, you’re going to need to double your usual effort,” commanded Sonya, which was followed by a lustful smile from her partner. “Sure, anything,” Kiran answered quickly.

The two beautiful mages pulled the summoner towards them, forcing him to lay on his back. Sonya slid her hands down Kiran’s cheeks to his stomach before speaking, “Now that we’re all together, let’s begin our usual-“ 

“No need, I want Kiran inside me now!” interrupted Ursula, clearly impatient after gaining arousal from previous events. She quickly pulled off the summoner’s pants and her own off, surprising the other two from her intense desire. The blue-haired mage always attempted to act cool but, in the bedroom, she can transform into a crazed love machine at any moment, this was something Kiran and Sonya discovered not too long ago.

Once Kiran’s dick was exposed, Ursula began lowering herself onto him, moaning at every inch it went down. Sonya crawled to his side, peppering him with kisses on his neck and chest, causing Kiran to lay his head down and moan. Ursula moaned every time she went down on him, faster and faster until she was bouncing on him, letting her breasts bounce up and down.

During the blue crow’s ride, Kiran pulled Sonya into a kiss, they ended having their tongues out and began rubbing against each other. Kiran enjoyed the feeling the two women gave him and slid his fingers inside her panties and started fingering her to show her his appreciation for making all this happen.

Ursula’s entrance felt amazingly warm and inviting, but Kiran knew she was getting close to her climax. Once she cried out, slamming herself down as far as she could onto Kiran’s dick. He felt her tighten up around his crotch, before slumping off, laying herself at the side of the bed as Sonya took off everything that remains of her clothes, left her kiss and pushed his fingers away, taking Ursula’s previous spot.

Sonya lowered herself onto Kiran’s dick, then leaned forward, laying on him and pressing her breasts into his chest. Her eyes showed as much lust and desire as Ursula, though whether it was from her previous actions or the heat of the moment, Kiran couldn’t tell and didn’t really care.

“Hope you’re ready, I’ll make you want to never deny me ever again,” whispered Sonya seductively. “We’ll see about that,” smiled Kiran before pulling her into a kiss. Sonya moaned wildly, moving her rear up and down to let him further inside of her entrance. Unlike Ursula, she didn’t ride him like a crazy lust machine. Instead, she focused on slow but very pleasurable movements, rubbing her breasts against him with every slight movement she made.

“I-I love it when we do this, you look gorgeous,” Kiran said, unable to think before speaking because of the sight before him. The purple haired mage’s eyes widened, and she blushed, surprising Kiran since she knew how confident and aware she is about her own looks.

“I know,” she said with pride while moaning, “However… I appreciate the compliment.” She kissed him hard again, moaning as she came suddenly, continuing to ride him as she did. After a few seconds of her climax, she slowed down, then broke the kiss again.

“You still are hard?!” she said in surprise. “I guess we have to finish what we started.” Sonya slipped off him, quickly moving back down his body, laying kisses down his chest and stomach and to his pelvis. Ursula began to move as well, joining Sonya. Kiran propped himself up with his arms, only to see and feel both of them put their big breasts on his dick, squeezing it between them.

Kiran gasped and moaned once the two women leaned down, kissing his tip and sharing him together. Unable to control himself, Kiran came, feeling his climax shoot out of his dick and onto both women, splattering on their faces, their hair, and their breasts. He was left panting, even as Sonya and Ursula giggled and licked his seed off each other, which ended up with both making out with each other while keeping their breasts pressed against him. Once that was done, they looked to him while smiling.

“Well, you surprised me, Kiran.” Chuckled Sonya. “Your starting to grow used to these events, maybe we should invite more women to join us.”

“I’d enjoy that,” added Ursula with a slight blush.

“You two are still horny after all that?” asked Kiran in surprise.

“Not really, we’re just thinking ahead,” teased Sonya, patting his cheek. “You should look forward to our plans.”

“I’m more worried than excited,” doubted the summoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Sonya is teasing Kiran for more, got a few ideas that I will keep to myself and am welcome to any suggestions, it doesn't need to include Kiran. However, like I said a few times before, it can only be F/F or M/F.


	13. Unfamiliar Enlightenment (Camilla/M!Morgan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla really needs to focus at her job, but her constant curiosity of other heroes gets the better of her. Especially someone who reminds her of old times she had with Corrin before she was summoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from 'Invisible_Prince and goddammit it took long. I initially wanted to release it along with the next chapter but then my computer somehow erased everything and I had to start from scratch. At first I raged but then I somehow made it better then the older story. Hopefully, I've delivered a great story that all can enjoy as an apology for taking way too long.

The Nohrian Princess always loved to get to know new people in the Order, sometimes her bond with them would grow much deeper and more… intimate. Nevertheless, she still needs to keep her priorities straight, she is one of the Generals of the Order after all, and she must set an example to others, or else she may lose her title entirely. To make-up for all her time spent on pleasure, she ordered her Pegasus knights to take longer training sessions that would speed up their development.

Camilla watched her Pegasus knights train in the outside yard. Her newly employed retainer, Mathilda, was taking command of the training session and made excellent progress for the Pegasus knight’s progress. For a woman who barely rides a Pegasus herself, she managed to turn every single one of Camilla’s subordinates into decent fighters.

The Nohrian Princess couldn’t spot any obvious flaws from any of her knights, giving her hope that the future battles will be ended quickly without any ally causalities. ‘I should give Mathilda a break,’ she thought to herself. 

Ever since the blonde-haired knight served the Princess, she did her absolute best in any task that was given her, Mathilda’s devotion is above and beyond what she expected, and she wouldn’t stop reminding the cavalier on her outstanding achievements.

As Camilla continued to observe her subordinates impressive training, she spotted a hooded figure at the corner of her eye. The figure was hiding behind some tree’s and seemed to be transfixed at the training session and seemed to be jotting something down on a book. The Nohrian princess was curious to know what this person was doing and walked towards the forest to meet confront it.

Upon closer inspection, she identified it to be a young man. It was Morgan, the son of the famous tactician. In Camilla’s surprise, he didn’t notice her approaching, making her smile devilishly. She slowly got closer to him, leaning against the side of his ear and cooed. “You do know if you were an enemy spy, you’d be dead on the spot.”

The sudden voice caused him to jump in surprise, dropping his book in the process. “P-Princess Camilla?!” stuttered Morgan. “I-It’s not what you think, I’m not-“

“My, my,” spoke Camilla in her familiar sultry voice, picking up his book before flipping through the pages, making him watch in agony. “I never knew that such a respectable man such as General Robin raised a stalker-son.”

“He’s not my dad and I’m not a stalker,” objected the black-haired boy. “C-Could you please give me back my book?”

To Morgan’s fear, the Nohrian princess found many detailed drawings of some of her female subordinates in several poses, some more suggestive than others. “I’m only teasing you, darling. But I have to say, you draw magnificently,” chuckled Camilla, closing the book and handing it back without questioning him further. 

“I’ll let you go, just this once,” she smiled, giving Morgan a wink and walking away. Leaving him flustered and confused.

-

It’s been a few days after her brief interaction with the tactician’s son and Camilla already forgot about his little incident. She decided to go to the library to research tactics for flier formations that the three Pegasus sisters suggested to her. 

Once she entered the massive room that seemed to have infinite shelves of books, she spotted a familiar face reading at the study table to her right. It was Morgan of all people, it almost felt like a coincidence. 

He seemed to be the only person in the library and looked so invested in his book that Camilla couldn’t help but feel the urge to surprise him.

Once she got close enough, she lowered her head to the side of his ear and whispered, “Well what a surprise, it’s been some time since we last spoke.” The sudden voice made Morgan jump and immediately turned around to see the purple-haired General.

“P-Princess Camilla?!” he yelped, quickly realizing how loud he is before switching to a quieter tone. “What are you doing here?”

The Nohrian didn’t answer and only snatched his book and read the front cover, smiling devilishly before speaking. “Oh my, isn’t this book a little too… explicit for you?” teased Camilla. Morgan panicked before answering back, “It’s for research purposes… and besides, I’m old enough to read these types of books.”

Morgan’s flustered look and bad excuse reminded the princess of Corrin. Back in her world, she caught Corrin doing the very same things that the tactician’s son is doing now. This gave her an idea, “You know if you want some research… I can help,” suggested Camilla. Morgan looked at the beautiful princess in confusion, “What do you mean?” he asked.

Camilla kissed him in the cheek and continued, “You come to my dorm in half an hour and I’ll show you,” cooed the princess, causing Morgan to blush. She walked away before the young man could attempt to reply, leaving him alone in the library, feeling flustered yet again.

“Is she suggesting what I think she’s suggesting?” he asked himself.

-

Exactly after half an hour, Morgan was in front of Camilla’s door. Slightly nervous on what’s to come, he slowly raised his hand to knock on the door and waited in silence. “Come in, the door’s open. Don’t forget to lock it when you enter,” shouted the familiar feminine voice from the other side of the door.

The young man gulped before slowly turning the doorknob. Morgan entered only to be taken aback by the large extravagant room inside. Compared to other rooms, Camilla’s seemed to be bigger than two normal rooms combined. He assumed that this is just how the Order treats royalty and felt slightly jealous. 

“Don’t forget to lock the door,” reminded Camilla, shouting from the other room. The young man did as he was told, upon hearing the click of the door locking, he heard footsteps approaching him. Turning around, he was greeted to a sight far better than the room itself.

Morgan stood in awe, looking at Camilla’s attire. She was wearing a stunning red nightgown, decorated with black ribbons on the bottom, her attire barely covered her long lovely legs and impressively large breasts. It seemed to be a little too small for her but that didn’t bother him in the slightest, it only made her seem more endowed and sexier. 

Morgan gazed at her large cleavage until the purple-haired woman held his hand. “Are you just going to stand and stare or would you like to see where this will go?” spoke Camilla in a very sultry tone. Morgan answered with a nod, allowing the busty princess to lead him by the hand to her bedroom.

Morgan still couldn’t think straight, but the sight of Camilla kept him excited. Once she led him to her bedroom, she walked ahead and sat on the middle of her large bed. “Take off your cloak, it will get in the way,” asked Camilla, making Morgan struggle to breathe from this tension. 

Everything was going too fast for him. It almost feels like a dream. The thought of being in the room of one of the most beautiful women in the Order was too good to be true.

“Are you all right?” asked Camilla worryingly, noticing how tense the boy seemed. “I-it’s nothing. I’ll take it off now.”

Being watched by the voluptuous beauty got him nervous but once he finally got rid of the cloak and tossed it aside, he stood their awkwardly. “Come here, I won’t bite,” comforted Camilla, watching the nervous tactician slowly approach the bed and sitting closely near her.

“You are definitely new to this, aren’t you?” she asked with a hint of worry. “Well… um… yes,” answered Morgan guiltily looking down, only to have Camilla touch his chin and moved it to face her. “Then we’ll start slow.”

Camilla grabbed one of the young man’s hand, guiding it to hold one of her breasts, causing him to get a miniature heart attack. “How do they feel?” asked the princess with a soothing tone. The young tactician didn’t speak but wasted no time on kneading her chest, touching something that was so soft yet so big felt like heaven, especially since her large melons look like they may burst out of her gown in any second.

She allowed a little moan to escape, encouraging Morgan to continue with his massage. He started weighing it, bouncing it and finally drawing circles on her nipples pressing on the gown, making the busty princess breath heavily. ‘Did his books teach him about this?’ she questioned, surprised by his actions.

“Now, how about a little kiss?” she cooed. Morgan swallowed as he struggled to keep his eyes on her gaze and not the delightful chest just in front of him. “L-like this?” he asked nervously as he hesitantly moved closer and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, afraid of going further even though his hand is massaging her chest.

“No, like this,” replied Camilla in a soft tone, grabbing his head and moving it closer, gently pushing his lips against her own. Her fingers dug into his black hair, pushing her tongue against him to allow access. One his lips parted he started to press back, engaging her roaming tongue. His unoccupied hand slowly guided its self to caress her back.

Her hand drifted down from his head all the way to the noticeable tent in his pants. He practically bowled over as her fingers tracing the outline of his bulge.

Camilla made sure that the boy focused on their tongue work, letting him take the lead every now and again. Meanwhile, she managed to release Morgan’s hard dick from the constraints of his pants.

Morgan suddenly started to moan loudly as the bewitching princess pumped his cock, to silence him, she smothered him in the valleys of her heavenly chest. “You have a magnificent size,” mused Camilla as she explored every inch of his girth with her hand. 

 

Morgan’s large size excited the purple-haired woman, she thought about making frequent meetings with the young tactician in the future, maybe bring Mathilda along for the fun.

Camilla pushed the black-haired boy down. Now that he is laying on his back, it made it easier for her to caress his whole length, gently moving her hand up and down. Watching him grit his teeth to hide his moans seemed adorable to her. Wanting to hear him more, she swiftly took his cock between her lips.

Morgan gasped as he gripped her hair. “Oh gods, Camilla. Don’t stop,” begged the black-haired boy. The busty beauty was an expert in techniques like this, every little action she made was breathtaking to her partners eyes.

A few more licks caused him to finally reach his end, without warning, ropes of cum shot inside her. Despite this surprise, the Nohrian did her best to swallow as much as possible before she took her lips out to breath, letting the rest of his seed spill on her breasts.

‘What a delight’ she thought to herself. She considered ending the session if it wasn’t for Morgan’s still hard dick. “It seems that you’ve grown an obsession for me,” laughed Camilla. “Could we continue?” he asked with less hesitation. 

“Most people would stop after one round, I’m impressed little boy,” she mused. “I’ll give you a reward.”

Morgan looked up, gazing at Camilla as he watched her slowly strip. The sight itself was beyond belief, seeing her massive tits bounce out of the prisons of her gown as it slowly slid off her body was beyond sexy to the young tactician. His sight was fully fixated at her as she stood on her knees to remove it completely, showing her fully nude body to Morgan.

To the young man’s disappointment, she turned around but quickly piqued his interest once she shook her large rear. Her ass-cheeks jiggled from her movement, hypnotizing him as he stared. 

“Aren’t you coming in?” Camilla asked sultry, before seeing the lust-driven tactician almost surprise her with the speed of his animal-like pounce, piercing his dick between her amazing rump and hearing her scream in pure pleasure and surprise.

Morgan was no longer thinking straight, all he can think of is fucking Camilla’s ass and nothing else. The bewitching princess was taken aback as she felt him grip her butt cheeks and press them together. She let out a mewl at the extra stimulation of his surprisingly strong grip. “Gods, it’s hard-ah to tell if this is even your first time-ah,” she attempted to say between moans.

His thrusts made Camilla closer to her edge, it has been a while since she allowed anyone to dominate her. “More, Morgan!” she cried out, her breasts bouncing with each thrust, “I’m so close, make big sister cum!” Morgan complied without question, it seemed as if he didn’t catch the last thing she said, thankfully.

It was a bad time to be thinking of someone else and Camilla needed to keep her mind with the boy who was ravaging her. Suddenly, he felt him leaning on her back as his arms snaked down to squeeze her large dangling tits, making his hands seem small compared to her ample size. 

Morgan pushed the huge orbs up against Camilla’s chest, then squeezed them gingerly in his hands. “How are they so huge…and so soft…” He muttered, finally saying something after fucking the princess in silence. “They’re amazing.”

“Finally, I thought you got possessed after all this,” Camilla cooed before gasping from a sudden strong thrust. “I was in love with your majestic body to the point I forgot to speak,” joked Morgan, attempting to make an excuse.

“Stop talking and finish the job-ah.” As the princess wished, one more strong thrust and the amazing massage he gave to her tits was all it took to make her cum. Moments later, Morgan joined by filling up her large glorious ass with his seed, making her toes curl in delight.

The two left each other’s touch as they both fell limp for a whole minute on the Nohrian’s bed. Camilla was the first to get up, taken aback by Morgan’s still rock-hard penis. “How lively can you be?” she said in shock. Morgan only smiled devilishly, making Camilla worry that she turned Robin’s son into a lust-driven demon.

“Let’s see if you can survive after this,” Camilla chuckled. Holding her breasts on display as she slowly crawled to the laid down tactician. As Morgan watched in pleasure, he could see the dripping cum from her tits and ass, proving that their previous events actually happened. 

Morgan had a perfect view of Camilla’s breasts once she got next to him. He watched in pure awe as she leaned down to capture his dick between her cleavage. He found it hard to take a breath as he felt the instant sensation of warmth. 

Camilla giggled as she watched the black-haired boy lull back his head from pleasure. She squeezed her tits against his throbbing cock as she hefted them along his girth. The added cum and spit from before made it easier to move up and down his length.

Her breasts rubbed against his dick in tandem. As one of her erect nipples his length, a sharp moan escaped her mouth. However, she wasn’t the only one who reacted to that touch.

Morgan began to hump her cleavage. She stopped her slow teasing in favor of wrapping her arms around her chest, securing her tits in place for him to fuck. She watched as she can barely see the head of his cock pocking out each thrust.

To amplify his enjoyment, she leaned her head so that she can taste his dick when it pokes out of her valleys, making Morgan moan and pant heavily. “I’m gonna cum!” he shouted. 

Camilla took the chance to tighten her grip around her breasts as his dick ejaculated between them, making a moan in delight as her bosom was drenched from his seed.

The Nohrian princess released her hold, making Morgan’s dick slip out immediately, the young man went limp for a while, causing Camilla to worry until he spoke.

“That was fantastic, amazing… I can’t put it into words,” expressed the black-haired boy in pure bliss. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, if you’d like to stay for the night, I’d gladly let you,” she offered which was immediately accepted.

“Very well, I’ll take a bath and wear a new nightgown, then we could snuggle at my bed. I’ll let you sleep on my breasts.” The last comment got the young man hard once again. “Oh, for peats sake. You’ll have to take care of that on your own. I need a bath,” spoke Camilla in annoyance. “You surprise me with your energy. We can deal with it in the morning. So, don’t try to dry hump me in my sleep,” teased Camilla before going to her bathroom.

“I’m definitely dry humping her in her sleep,” muttered Morgan to himself immediately after she left.

After the events that transpired, Morgan and Camilla stayed inside the dorm for two days straight, they only stopped after Mathilda arrived to check in on her mistress and having a couple rounds herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised to reveal more info about Generals and Loki's plans. I apologize for breaking that promise but for the sake of staying on schedule, I'm not gonna take any more requests for now. Anyway, I may have broken a rule of not including underage characters but for the sake of not getting requests for Nino or other characters like her, I'll say Morgan is 18, despite that, a young boy and busty lady relationship cliche is still appealing.


	14. Curtains Unfold (Plot With Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Aversa reveal their true intentions with the summoner. Will they truly reach their goal or will they loose everything they have managed to build. But the real question is how will this affect Kiran's love life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a first time for me, this chapter isn't focused on any ships but aims to talk more about Kiran, the Order and Loki's plans. It was originally planned to be more lengthy but I cut it in half due to how long it was and focused on the plot more than the next crack ship. I promised to reveal more information about the Order and I did. So please enjoy.

Tharja was requested by Loki and Aversa to attend a meeting, it was going to be just her and the two busty sorceresses. She found it annoying that they keep giving her orders and hopefully, it's not another demand for higher quality concoctions.

It took a while, but she finally arrived at the door of the meeting room. Usually, they would host their meetings at their dorms but this time they booked one of the many rooms in the main building of the Order. If they are planning anything, the dark mage was prepared. “Here goes nothing,” she said to herself before opening the door.

Inside she sees the two scantily-clad women making out, Aversa was on Loki’s lap as they kissed passionately, their distractingly large breasts collided against each other, creating a very erotic scene before Tharja’s eyes. 

“Am I earlier than expected?” asked the black-haired mage plainly, attempting to hide her surprise.

The two parted each other’s lips but stayed in each other’s embrace. “Ah, Tharja, you’ve finally arrived,” spoke Loki in a comforting tone, as if nothing happened when she entered. “We would like to speak with you regarding your… relationship with us.”

Tharja was slightly worried about what the two voluptuous women were suggesting, either they are asking to bed her or ending their business deal entirely. “Could you explain further?” she said in her usual cold tone.

“My, my, straight to the point, I see,” chuckled Aversa. The tanned woman left her partners lap and walked around the table; her hips swayed side to side as she approached the black-haired mage. “Well, we have some good news and bad news.”

“Just tell me already,” demanded Tharja in annoyance. “Very well, the bad news is that we don’t need your concoctions anymore,” replied Aversa. “We have found a new supplier in the Order that has created far more potent concoctions than you.”

The Plegian mage stayed silent for a second before replying again. “So… you're telling me the deal is off?”

“Not exactly,” spoke up Loki, getting up and approaching the two. “We have other plans for you.” Tharja looked at the two sorceresses who now surround her, she felt slightly intimated but made sure to not show it, until she felt the trickster’s hands on her shoulder. “My dear Tharja, we have decided to let you join our… association. You should be thankful.”

“What do you mean?” asked the dark mage. Suddenly, a familiar figure approached her from the shadows, it seemed to look exactly like Loki but was wearing a rather risqué bunny costume that leaves little to the imagination.

“You are one of us now. You should be grateful,” announced the bunny-wearing trickster, placing her arrow between her lips to seem more attractive.

“Now let me explain the purpose of our little group,” declared Loki, ushering Tharja to take a seat. “You see, our goal is to take control of the Order and hopefully Askr by using the power of the summoners Breidablik.”

Tharja raised an eyebrow in doubt before speaking, “So you want me to betray the Order?”

“Of course not,” cooed the trickster. “We believe that the summoner is more worthy to rule this land than that so-called prince. With his sharp mind and powerful weapon, he can easily rule the nine realms. Our group aims to put Kiran on the throne while we pull the strings from the shadows.”

“We have recruited many heroes to join our cause,” added Aversa. “Everyone is aware of the summoners eight generals that he himself has chosen. We have managed to influence General Camus and General Laegjern to join us.”

“But we are picky when it comes to choosing who joins our seats of command. So far, there are five, including me, both Loki’s and now you,” added the tanned sorceress.

“Your offer seems tempting. But, how will it benefit me?” Tharja asked, folding her arms. 

Loki caressed the dark sorceress’s cheek, making her skin shiver. “We will make sure the love of your life will fall for you… and if she doesn’t, there are other options,” cooed the trickster, suddenly changing her form and clothing to look exactly like the female tactician, Robin. The only difference is that she kept her same breast size, her large pairs pushed against her seemingly small shirt.

Tharja’s eyes widened, feeling too comfortable and slightly lustful. Seeing her beloved Robin before her eyes complete with a much larger than average tits turned her on. “Now, will you accept our invitation?” asked Loki in Robin’s voice.

“As long as you look like that, I’ll do whatever you want,” answered Tharja without thinking, she may regret this later but right now, she wants to feel more of the tactician’s touch as she inched closer and closer to lock lips with the Robin lookalike. “Good girl, you are now one of us,” giggled Loki, before locking lips with the dark mage. Aversa and Loki’s alternate form just watched in silence as the kiss quickly become more erotic by the second.

Tharja knew that she acted without thought but later, she grew fonder of being a member of Loki’s association. She lost interest in getting Robin’s attention and instead, she chose to have sex with the trickster in the Ylissain’s tacticians form. The only thing still stuck in her mind is who is Loki’s new supplier.

-

“Ursula, are you done with the concoctions yet? Loki needs them by tomorrow,” asked Sonya rather bluntly. “Don’t worry, they should be ready before midnight,” cooed the blue crow. 

“Very good, I’m glad I offered you as a new supplier to my fellow commanders,” spoke the purple haired woman proudly. “Now, I should go handle the hoshidan.” Sonya left Ursula’s room in a hurry, leaving the blue mage to complete her supplies. 

“Hopefully, everything goes to plan, I do hope my cute summoner will cooperate when the time comes,” fantasized Ursula.

-

Kiran was reading a rather intriguing book about Askarian history, he learned about the first king and about Aether keeps. Although, some things written seemed too farfetched for the summoner to believe. Sadly, he was interrupted yet again when he saw a red armored figure suddenly barge into the room, getting on his knees and bowing all the way down to the point where his head was practically crushed by his sudden force. “I am deeply sorry summoner! I have disgraced you and I have no excuses; I am a dishonorable samurai and I will take any punishment you deem necessary,” spoke the man in panic and shame.

‘Oh no,’ thought the summoner. The man bowing before him was none other than the High prince of Hoshido, Ryoma. Kiran was very confused and was slightly afraid to ask for an explanation. “I’m not sure why your apologizing Prince Ryoma. Please get up, I don’t know what you’ve done but I’m sure I can understand.”

“I have done something truly unforgivable; I have betrayed you and do not deserve your kindness,” protested the hoshidan, choosing to remain on the ground. ‘Oh god, what did he do,’ Kiran thought. Just in time, the purple haired mage Sonya appeared, swaying her hips side to side as she approached the very confused summoner, it seems as though she must look extravagant no matter the situation.

Ryoma averted his eyes from her, causing the mage to smirk as she looked down upon the pathetic display before her eyes. “My, my, what is the prince of Hoshido doing here?” mocked Sonya, making Ryoma flinch suddenly. 

Kiran let out a deep sigh, massaging his forehead he asked. “Sonya, do you know about any of this?”

“Well, I-“ before the voluptuous mage could explain, the samurai interrupted. “I have bedded your lover; I have done a grave sin and have no excuses,” admitted Ryoma. “Wait. What?” asked the summoner in disbelief. 

“He said it himself,” added Sonya, not helping anyone and making the situation much worse. Normally, someone would be furies, but Kiran was not like them. Since he has an open relationship with the purple haired mage, he didn’t feel any hatred towards the red samurai.

“I forgive you Prince Ryoma,” he spoke lightly, taking the hoshidan by surprise. “What? You’d forgive me for what I have done?” asked the prince in confusion, raising his head to look at the summoner. “Sure, besides, me and Sonya have an open relationship.”

“I don’t deserve your kindness summoner. I will do everything in my power to make up for this heinous act,” bowed Ryoma, leaving the room before Kiran could answer back. “What a strange prince,” commented the mage. “Then why did you have sex with him?” asked the summoner. “I was just curious about hoshidan men, turns out they’re just disappointing. I prefer sleeping with you more than sleeping with those pathetic men.”

“That’s sweet an all but how many did you sleep with and how many know about us?” he asked in annoyance. “About four, so far only Ryoma knows about this. Don’t worry, I think I’m done with experimenting. I’m going to focus on having sex with you and other well-endowed women.” Kiran laughed slightly at her comment. “I feel so special, thanks,” he said sarcastically.

-

It was finally midnight; the summoner was tired from all the work he had to put up. Thankfully, he managed to sneak in a few rounds of sex with Commander Anna when he was supposed to give her a report at her office. He also got an amazing blowjob from Ursula while he read more letter of complaints from Narcian. He was more than thankful for what he has but what he really needs right now is a goodnights rest.

Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared before him, stopping him from reaching his dorm. “My lord Kiran, I have been asked by Prince Ryoma himself to serve you with my life. I am grateful for this opportunity and will do my absolute best as your new retainer,” spoke the figure. “Kagero? Is that you?” asked the summoner in confusion, unable to see from the darkness but found this voice familiar. “Yes, milord.”

‘So, this is Ryoma’s apology?’ he thought to himself. If the summoner had to be honest, he felt lucky to have the voluptuous ninja follow him around, if things escalate then he’d be very thankful for Ryoma’s generosity. He would tell the Hoshidan prince that it isn’t necessary to give up one of his retainers for an apology, but it is late and he isn’t planning to tell him anyway. 

“I will now escort you to your room,” spoke the black-haired woman. Upon closer inspection, it turned out that she was wearing her kunoichi outfit, ‘Good, it won’t feel weird whenever she follows me,’ he thought, remembering the time he summoned the bunny costumed ninja and maid-in-disguise who both were an alternate version of the hoshidan ninja. 

“Thank you Kagero, I hope we will work well together from now on,” smiled Kiran. Noticing for an instant that the ninja gave a faint smile before reverting back to her serious looking face. “I hope so, as well,” she spoke plainly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are worried I'll focus on plot more than ships. Don't worry, I have the next few chapters planned and are in development. Expect some more misadventures with Tharja and Kiran growing his harem. Oh yeah, Camilla will get more uneeded attention (I know it's too much but I have an unhealthy addiction towards her). Anyway, I'd like to hear peoples opinion of this chapter so leave a comment if you like.


	15. A New Experience (Tharja/Summer!Noire/Rhajat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tharja is adapting to her new role and member of Loki's army. However, their are a few things still stuck in the back of her mind that she wants to do something about, as well as some unexpected events that will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's incest but their is a bit of Tharja/Loki(In Robin's form) and Tharja/Legendary!Marth at the beggining so read that before skipping. Also a bit of tease with Camilla/Tharja at the end.

The morning sun’s ray shone through the window of the dark bedroom, allowing Tharja’s eyes to bask in the glowing beauty of the stark-naked woman below her, Robin. The tactician’s large chest bounced violently as the dark mage mercilessly pounded her pussy. The sweet moans that came out from her and the sound of the bed creaking from their actions was music to the Plegian’s ears.

“THARJA, I’M CLOSE,” screamed Robin. “Hold on a little while, I want us to do it together,” answered Tharja seductively. It only took a couple of minutes before they both simultaneously released their juices on to each other, both screaming and moaning in pure ecstasy. 

The dark mage let out a loud sigh of relief as she left the bed, putting on her well-known revealing outfit that had been carelessly tossed aside. “Leaving so soon?” asked a familiar voice. “Yes, I have a couple of things to do,” answered Tharja plainly, attempting to wear her skin-tight black outfit before turning around. 

The black-haired woman observed Loki who had her long red hair down and was only covered by a white sheet, her large breasts made it seem like it would burst out of her confines but somehow remained prisoned. “After all that roleplaying as Robin you still don’t trust me?” spoke the trickster sarcastically, if her hands weren’t holding onto her sheet, she would’ve raised it up to her chest in offense.

“Just because you try to act and look like Robin won’t make me tell you every little thing I do,” she responded rather harshly. “It worked many times, I doubt I’ll have trouble this time,” mused Loki. “But I’ll let you go just this once. You better make up a better excuse next time.”

Tharja just continued to dress in silence as Loki watched her, letting out a childish pout when the dark mage was done. “Don’t do anything you’ll regret,” warned the trickster, causing the Plegian to turn around and give a nod before leaving the room.

The black-haired mage walked down the halls, getting further and further away from Loki’s dorm, before getting pulled into another room and forced into a kiss. She made a few muffled grunts of displeasure before using a spell to launch the assaulter out of the door, a familiar grunt made her realize who this mysterious person is.

“You know Marth, you should tell me next time. I could’ve killed you if you were someone else,” spoke Tharja coldly, walking up to the legendary king himself and looking down at him. “You could’ve said sorry but it’s all right,” he joked.

“Did you need something from me, or did you just want to relieve yourself?” she asked, crossing her arms. “Well, I wanted to give you a surprise kiss before telling you something,” answered Marth, attempting to get up despite the pain from the sudden attack. The king of Ylisse used to be cold and hard to get along with but ever since the events that transpired between Tharja and him, he began to loosen up around her and shown a new side of him that only the dark mage knows about.

“You see, we’ve had a lot of wonderful nights together,” he explained as he held one of her hands. “And I know that you have become an important ally and lover to Loki, which I don’t mind,” he said a bit hesitantly. “Where is this conversation going?” she asked from boredom. “Okay fine, I’ll get to the point,” sighed Marth before kneeling to her.

“Tharja? Will you marry me?” he asked, surprising the dark mage. “You’re kidding, right? You do know what you’re getting into?” Tharja said in disbelief. “I’m not joking, and I don’t care about your other relationships with the heroes of the Order. I just want you to be by my side for what’s to come.”

“You are fine with an open marriage? But you’re a king!” she complained. “Not in this world,” he answered. “But we are from different realms, what happens if we are not needed anymore?” she asked. “Then we stay, if they don’t allow us to stay then we fight back, or we run away.” 

“Loki’s plans are to overthrow the Askrian royals and I believe that we will succeed. If the summoner becomes ruler than he would want us to stay, besides, I can’t think of a life without you,” confessed the blue-haired man. Tharja took a deep breath, she thought this was happening way too fast and she couldn’t think of a solution, she doubts that the king of Ylisse speaks the truth anyway. 

“Marth? Are you sure you’re not really horny?” her question shocked the king. “Why would I marry someone if I’m horny?” he argued. “It’s just that I don’t see myself as a royal or a devoted wife,” defended Tharja. “I don’t care, I see you far better than any woman in the Order and I’m fine with you sleeping with others… as long as you still share the same feelings for me.”

Tharja smiled lightly at his little speech and how tense this stone-cold king is, his request seemed sweet and she knows there will be consequences due to their birthplaces and pasts but all that went away when she imagined herself as Queen. “You know what? Okay. I will marry you, Marth,” she said finally, putting the Ylissian at ease. 

“Where’s the ring? I expect it to be extravagant and worthy for your Queen,” she joked. “Oh, about that. I forgot,” he admitted, causing Tharja to facepalm. “All right, that’s fine. If you get it later,” huffed the dark mage. “Meanwhile, I’ll have to tell Noire that she’s a princess now.”

Marth gave a quick peck on her lips before leaving, attempting to hide his excitement in fear that someone would notice. No matter what, he will never ruin his reputation as the cold-hearted King of Ylisse.

-

Tharja went to see her old work partners room. Before getting interrupted by Marth’s surprising proposal, she originally planned to create a new concoction to surpass the current one that Loki is receiving. She isn’t doing this to top the current one in use but only using it as a personal challenge, besides, if she succeeds then she plans on keeping it a secret… and for personal use.

She sat on a chair in her colleagues’ room as she told her the news of her marriage and her personal project. Not many heroes feel comfortable around alternate versions of themselves but Tharja didn’t mind working with her younger-self, especially for something as challenging as this.

“Congratulations, Queen Tharja. I guess I’m going to have an interesting future ahead of me then,” laughed Rhajat. “I doubt you’re going to have a similar future since we’d probably forget about everything once we get sent back to our worlds,” replied the older dark mage. “Your very harsh, it seems that nothing really changes, after all, your full of promising achievements,” mused her younger-self. 

Tharja crossed her arms before telling her the real reason she’s here before she was interrupted. “You don’t need to say anything, I know. You want to get even with that new supplier, don’t you?”

“You really are me,” joked the older woman. “My hoshidan blood from my fortune-telling mother helps with that,” she spoke proudly. “All right, let’s get down to business. I thought that we could improve the potency by making it drinkable instead of it being fragrant,” she explained. “Okay then, that seems obvious but making a concoction that amplifies lust drinkable can be hard and may end up turning into poison,” added Rhajat.

“That’s why I’m leaving this job with me and myself,” teased Tharja. “Very funny,” mused the young mage.

-

Many hours went into creating this concoction that the two mages began to feel annoyed. Unlike their previous concoction, they used to make, making a harmless drinkable one proved to be very challenging. “Who knew that a love potion would be so hard to make,” admitted Tharja in annoyance. “I feel like we are close to completing it, give it time,” replied Rhajat.

“By the way, how will we test it?” she asked. “Simple, we use my daughter,” answered the older woman. “You really are cold-hearted, I love it,” giggled Rhajat in anticipation. 

A couple of more tiresome hours was enough for the two mages to create a potion that met both of their expectations. The only problem was convincing Tharja’s daughter to partake in the taste test, luckily, the older woman had her ways to convince the poor girl to help.

“Hello… young mother,” greeted Noire nervously as she was brought into the room by Tharja. “Just call me Rhajat, it will be less confusing,” replied the young mage. “O-okay,” stuttered the archer. The Order had strange ways to unite people, especially when it came to the dark mage’s daughter. Instead of wearing her usual archer outfit, Noire was wearing a green bikini that showed the world what she inherited from her mother. The dark mage has tried breaking her spell so she can wear anything she wants but somehow, it seemed unbreakable.

“W-What is the reason you brought me h-here,” asked Noire. “Well, my sweet little daughter, I need your help in a concoction that can aid me in the future,” purred Tharja, caressing the archer’s hair. “What does it do?” she questioned worryingly.

“Listen Noire, it is very important for us to complete it, we just need to know if it is a success,” insisted Rhajat impatiently, shoving a bottle of liquid in front of the swimsuit wearing girl. “I don’t know if I can-” Noire’s response was stopped when the younger mage forced her to drink the liquid. “There, now let’s see if it works,” huffed Rhajat.

The two mages stepped back as they watched their daughter slowly grow red hot cheeks. Noire unable to keep her strong sudden urges under control, started to grope one of her massive tits and rubbed her clit. Tharja and Rhajat smiled as they saw their hard work come to fruition, feeling slightly aroused from watching the archer touching herself.

“Let me see how well she could do at bed with the effect of the concoction,” spoke Tharja. “Your fine with having sex with your own daughter?” asked her younger self. “It’s for research, of course,” assured the Plegian, which Rhajat doubts highly. 

The young mage watched as she saw the mature woman walk up to the now dazed and lust-driven girl, placing her hand on Noire’s cheek, leaning in and kissing her. Noire only let a small moan leave her mouth as her own mother deepened their kiss while guiding her to the nearby bed.

The two began rolling their tongues against one another, swapping spit as they attempted to hold each other tightly. The love-sick duo leaned against the mattress of the bed as they began to get more passionate by the second, Rhajat only watched in silence as she observed every little detail, like how Noire made loud moans every time her mother caresses her back, or how their massive breasts pushed against each other, making it hard to get closer together but somehow they managed anyway.

The young woman found herself entranced, wanting to join the action despite her relations to the two black-haired beauties. 

As Tharja mercilessly made-out with her daughter, she felt an arm snaked between her legs and rub against her sex. Turning around, she sees a now topless Rhajat smiling devilishly, “You don’t expect to keep this all to yourself, do you?” she asked.

“The more the merrier,” the mature woman purred, as she grinded against her hand and Noire’s tits. Now that the Plegian was in between two voluptuous women, she can’t help but grow even more excited and somewhat adventurous.

Tharja felt her younger self’s curious hand slide up the front of her body, cupping her large breast with one hand while rubbing her clit with the other, the Plegian moaned loudly, catching both women by surprise. But quickly went back to tongue wrestling her daughter while the swimsuit wearing beauty rested her hands on her mother’s large ass.

It wasn’t common for Tharja to be the center of attention, usually, she is the one giving others some special treatment. However, it did feel good to feel special for once … too good in fact. That was when she couldn’t handle it anymore, moving away from her lovers, she began to quickly take off her outfit, showing off her perfect busty pale-white body to Rhajat and Noire.

The two quickly pounced her, causing the dark mage to fall on the ground as her breasts were sucked vigorously by the two black-haired women. Tharja merely let out a moan of approval as she watched her own daughter and younger-self suck on her rock-hard nipples.

“Gods this feels amazing,” sighed the Plegian in pure bliss. Despite the uncomfortable floor, the hoshidan and the dark mage offspring made it feel much better from their work. “Mother, please… I need your touch,” squirmed Noire suddenly, raising her head above Tharja as she undid her top, releasing her impressive melons from their confines as they almost slapped her mother’s face.

“With pleasure, dear,” purred Tharja without hesitation, before giving Noire the treatment she deserved. The dark mage sucked at her big tits so hard, it seemed like it caused an echoed in the room, although, it could be hardly heard from the high-pitched moans and screams that Noire made as she went to work with her boobs.

As if in sync, the black-haired archer felt pleasure from her behind. Attempting to look behind her, she could barely see Rhajat’s face buried in her ass as she made Noire shiver in delight with her tongue. 

The archer stuck her tongue out as she was being fucked from both sides, it felt strange to have sex with not one but two of your mothers from different points of time, but her uncontrollable lust kept her from caring as she felt herself getting closer to ecstasy.

“I’m going to cuuuuuu-“ screamed Noire as she released loads of juice. Sadly, that wouldn’t stop the two sadistic mages from getting her to release a second time, as they both speed up and intensified their actions. 

Noire cummed about four times, as the fatigue finally kicked in, causing her to pass out. Her tits landed on her mother’s face while her butt was still pointed upwards. “Well, that was an interesting event…” huffed Rhajat as she let go of the archer’s hips. “We should consider this a success.”

“Well, I do think we can improve,” muffled Tharja between her daughters’ big tits. Pushing her aside and leaving the summer girl on the floor, the Plegian walked towards a table filled with the remaining samples, thinking about how to improve from their current state. “If we managed to create such a potent concoction in just a day, imagine what we can do if we can spend more time,” laughed Tharja unsettlingly, making Rhajat smirk due to the dark mage forgetting to put her clothes back on while stating all this.

“It’s enough for now, let’s take a break,” sighed Rhajat, approaching her older self, humping her from the behind. “We could continue where we left off.”

“Very well, just a quick one and I’ll leave, I have important matters to attend to,” cooed Tharja as she grinded her enticing ass against the hoshidan’s dripping cunt. 

-

After giving Rhajat an enlightening lap dance, Tharja left immediately. She knew her way of having sex with people than moving on like it was nothing seemed harsh for some but that was just the way she is, she never liked staying after sex since she doesn’t know how to properly interact within those situations. That is why she needed some expert advice with her marriage with the hero king and how to handle her affairs with him.

Luckily, she knew exactly who to ask.

Finally reaching the room she was looking for. Tharja knocked on the door and waited until the door opened. Before her, was the princess of Nohr and one of Kiran’s generals and old friend, Camilla. She seemed as elegant as ever, her warm smile always puts anyone at ease.

“Ah, Tharja. It’s been a long time, what do I owe this pleasure?” she asked. “Well, you see. I’m getting married to a royal soon and I need some advice from someone with experience,” she said bluntly, wanting to get to the point as fast as possible.

“That’s strange, I never considered you to be the type that worries about what others thinks,” teased Camilla, taking this new information surprisingly well. “And to think you’ll be a married woman, I’m so proud of you. You truly have moved up in the world.”

“Yeah, I know,” groaned the dark mage. “Well, I came here to ask you to help me out with getting experience with sleeping with royals and what to do after sex.”

“Hm, well. That is an interesting request,” replied Camilla slightly surprised. “So, I was hoping that you can teach me about royal sex,” added Tharja.

“Royal Sex? Well, I can tell you that it isn’t as different as normal sex but… you know what? Let me show you and you can learn as we go on,” answered Camilla with excitement, lifting the dark mage up. 

Tharja didn’t mind the sudden embrace as she wrapped her legs around her, leading to Camilla clenching the Plegian’s butt cheeks in anticipation for what’s to come as she led her inside and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Tharja is the Queen of Ylisse now. Very troubling. Also if you haven't noticed I made a little joke with Marth when he says "Why would I marry someone when I'm horny?" It's supposed to reference the jokes about Chrom if you didn't catch it. Well that's all, stay tuned for the next chapter.


	16. Fun Under The Sun (Summer!Camilla/Summer!Corrin/Summer!Tiki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bikini-wearing princess decides to disobey orders from her alternate form just so she can spend time with her lovely Corrin. But some things don't go as you planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap it's been a while, their was way too much things happening in my life and all the goddamn new fire emblem heroes characters AND a new game to make it even harder. I honestly can't believe I managed to get this done but I'm glad I did, I really need some support for the next few chapters because I'm planning to spice things up. Anyway, I know it's way too late for these three but come on! It's summer and they are one of the sexiest fire emblem girls! Okay, that's all.

The Summer season has just begun. Some heroes enjoy the warmth that it brings while others attempt to find any solution possible to escape it. Unlike other people, Camilla the bikini-wearing mage had plans to take advantage of this season with her beloved Corrin.

Her counterpart has made strict rules with all her alternate versions about interacting with the other Corrins but many of them (including herself) ignore her rules completely. 

The Summer-loving Nohrian practically started skipping through the halls, looking for her little sisters’ dorm. Once she finally found it, she knocked on the door excitedly as she waited. As it opened, Camilla was greeted to the sight of her beautiful sister, she was wearing an extravagant white bikini that shows a good portion of her moderately big breasts with a cute skirt complete with black ribbons to make her attire seem more breathtaking.

“Oh, big sis. I was waiting for you, I got everything ready for our trip,” chirped the white-haired princess, holding a basket filled with snacks, drinks, and towels. “Very good, let’s get out of this smelly castle quickly,” hummed the voluptuous woman in excitement as she ushered her to walk with her.

“Camilla, where is your stuff?” she asked worryingly. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it, I’ve set them all up at our little private spot already,” cooed the Purple-haired Nohrian, kissing her ‘little sister’ on the forehead, causing her to blush.

“Come on, let’s go, we deserve this getaway anyway,” insisted Camilla, pulling Corrin into a hug, intentionally planting her between her tits. “W-Whatever you say,” stuttered Corrin nervously from her cleavage, making her big sister smile devilishly.

-  
Unlike the Nohrian royals, some had no plans whatsoever on how to take advantage of the summer heat, such as Kiran, who is spending his time keeping cool in his room with the help of his newly appointed retainer.

“All’s in order milord. Although the summer heat may have caused many of our heroes to lose morale, especially the armor-clad warriors,” addressed Kagero, fanning the sweaty summoner while he sat on a wooden chair, wearing nothing but his baggy brown pants. “Well, I kind of expected that, I didn’t know Askar can get this hot after spending two years here,” muttered Kiran, trying his best to look away from the kunoichi who wore nothing but a white bra and pantie to keep herself cool, her breasts jiggled as she fanned him which made the situation feel more awkward.

“Where are the kingdom’s mages that are supposed to cool the castle down?” he asked impatiently. “They ended up suddenly getting sick, the replacement mages sent word to us that they will arrive in a day,” answered the ninja. “A day?! You're kidding me!” spluttered Kiran, looking Kagero straight at the eye, having the tiniest bit of hope that this may be her first joke but to his dismay, she showed no sign of it.

The summoner made a pout as he looked at the tired hoshidan. “Why don’t you sit down Kagero, I’ll take your place and fan you this time,” insisted Kiran, feeling guilty about making his retainer working effortlessly in this heat. At first, Kagero refused but the summoner quickly tugged her and placed her on the chair as they switched places.

Kiran instantly regretted his decision as he got a perfect view of the kunoichi’s cleavage, the way her sweat drops went down between her breasts got him flustered, thankfully, his baggy pants hid his arousal.

To the summoners luck, the door in front of them quickly opened as a tall armored-clad man wearing an eyepatch barged in. “Hey boss, I just got some stuff to deliver to you by your assistan-“ declared the man before looking at the two Infront of him. “Sorry… uh, didn’t know you two were getting it on…”

Kagero’s face quickly reddened in embarrassment as she attempted to cover her large breasts with her hands while Kiran tried to keep a calm demeanor, “Haar… how many times did I tell you to knock first?” he asked, hiding his anger from the lazy wyvern-rider.

“Hey, I’m sorry boss but I really want to get my job done before the heat burns me alive,” joked Haar, brushing off the summoners obvious unwelcoming tone while Kagero sat they're in torture, waiting for the one-eyed man to leave.

Kiran just clicked his tongue in annoyance, Haar was really testing his patience and he won’t stand for it. “Look, I know my assistants appointed you as my retainer even though one was far then enough for me, but if you keep up with this attitude I’ll make sure Freddrick gives you a good training session today,” concluded the summoner. “Could you two please talk about this outside?” asked the half-naked kunoichi but was sadly ignored.

“Hold your horses their boss… w-we don’t need to go overboard here, I’ll… just leave and talk to you tomorrow,” stuttered Haar. Doing anything in this heat was bad enough but to have Fredrick the merciless knight train you as well was beyond torture.

“Finally, sorry about that K-“ as Kiran turned around, the hoshidan was nowhere to be seen. “She disappeared again… great.”

-

Camilla held hands with her little Corrin as they reached her wyvern before lowering her hand to help push-up her precious sister, “Come on darling, I’ll help you up,” cooed the purple-haired woman. “Camilla, I can do it myself,” reassured Corrin, as she managed to get on the rather obedient and patient wyvern effortlessly.

“As long as you’re comfortable, I won’t argue,” mused Camilla before placing the picnic basket in the rather large pouch and getting on herself, taking a seat on the saddle and grabbing the reins. “Hold on tight, dearie, don’t want you falling off,” she cautioned. “All right,” chirped the white-haired girl, holding onto her sisters’ hips and pressing herself close to keep Camilla’s worries away. 

The purple-haired Nohrian felt a spark go down her body as she felt Corrin’s soft breasts press against her back, she brushed off all the lewd ideas and focused on having a safe journey to their location… and then she can do whatever her heart desires. Camilla made a rapid motion with her hands, signaling it was time to for her wyvern to fly.

-

It didn’t take long to arrive at the forest lake northwest of the castle, this hidden gem remained as Camilla and Corrin’s hidden spot ever since they were summoned, this was due to people preferring to go to the summer beach realms instead. The two settled at a spot complete with a large rock to shade them from the sun and placed their towels as well as their picnic basket on the side.

Their privacy was guaranteed here, bushes and flowers dotted the lake, and the cliffs that covered part of it stood there majestically. The sand they were sitting on was still hot, but the two were unfazed of the heat as they engaged in small talk.

“What a marvelous day, having alone time with my darling sister under the sun and drinking wine,” rejoiced Camilla, as she clinked her glass with Corrin’s. “It is very quiet without the hustle and bustle of the Order,” admitted the white-haired girl.

At last, the purple-haired woman has her darling sister all to herself, as she sipped her drink, she took quick glimpses of Corrin’s white bikini. She wasn’t as busty as Camilla, but her size was nothing to laugh at, she could have sworn that it got bigger after last time they visited the lake. Her little skirt only teased Camilla on what may be underneath and did nothing to hide her big round butt and wide hips. 

Without hesitation, she began taking things to the next level. “How about a massage?” asked Camilla innocently, hiding her true intentions. “That would be lovely,” answered the white-haired woman as she turned around to face her back towards her sister. 

Camilla started with her shoulders; her work made Corrin let out a couple of quiet moans. “Wow, you’re really good,” the white-haired girl moaned innocently. “It will only get better,” she whispered back with a slightly sultry tone. 

Lowering her hands and rubbing her thumbs next to Corrin’s spine, just to the side of the shoulder blades. The touch of her smooth, white skin feeling so good against the bewitching beauty. 

She then started scratching her back, from top to the very bottom of her spine, as Corrin started to giggle slightly, due to Camilla tickling her. The bewitching beauty then placed her hands on her sisters’ hips, stroking them.

If she continued downwards, there’d most likely be no turning back. All Camilla wanted was to touch more of her, so he slipped her hands beneath the strings of the lower part of Corrin’s white bikini, scratching and massaging the side of the upper parts of her thighs.

Corrin let out another moan that was far more sexual, the older princess noticed how she is trying to press her legs together. “My, my, you seem too tense,” teased Camilla, unable to resist to make her little sister blush in embarrassment. “I… am just… enjoying your…massage,” explained Corrin while moaning from her touch.

“Would you like me too… go further,” whispered Camilla into her ear seductively. “Please, do it… I want your touch,” begged the white-haired girl, it seemed as though Camilla’s plans were moving faster than she expected. She immediately grabbed her breasts hungrily, kneading the large masses as Corrin’s moan grew louder.

“Such a naughty girl, an innocent massage was enough to get you this hot and bothered,” cooed the purple-haired woman. “Your touch was always special to me, Camilla… I only wish to grow a deeper bond,” replied the white-haired woman.

It seems that they both shared the same feelings, Camilla felt grateful that she wasn’t the only one waiting for this moment and hoped their will a promising future to come. Corrin leaned back as the purple-haired woman gave her ample bosom such much-needed attention. Her breaths getting deeper and heavier as Camilla’s hands kept exploring her lushes’ body.

As Corrin disappointedly pushed away Camilla’s hungry hands, she turned to face her sister as she closed the gap between them by squishing their breasts together as they began kissing each other. Soft wet smacking sounds echoed through the empty lake as they became more intimate as time went by.

Camilla gingerly groped the white-haired girls round butt before pulling her up and seating Corrin on her lap, placing her hands on the young girls face and continuing their make out-session as they attempted to grind their bodies against each other.

The older woman snaked her arms around Corrin, removing the white and black patterned top that seemed to keep her sisters’ breasts imprisoned. As she untied the note and stopped the kiss to see Corrin’s top fall off to reveal her bare tits to the open air.

Camilla couldn’t hide her wild lust any longer; nobody was around so if they were to do it here… nobody would find out. As she attempted to pull down her pantie, she heard a voice that sent a shiver down her spine.

“Going at it in the forest like that may be a little risky, you know” announced a feminine voice from the top of the small cliff near them. Looking up they both see a green-haired woman wearing a red bikini. The figure hopped off as she landed directly in front of the two as they got a better look of the unwanted surprise guest. It was the ever so alluring Tiki, her bikini made her large boobs squish together on the top with a pink cloth on her hip, swaying in the wind.

Corrin covered her exposed breasts and hid her face in her older sister’s wonderfully large chest in embarrassment as Camilla held onto her in comfort. “What is the meaning of this?” demanded the purple-haired woman. “This is our spot and you’re not supposed to be here.”

“I am terribly sorry Princess Camilla and Princess Corrin, but I was unaware that this land was privately owned… it seemed so quiet when I first found this place that I usually come to visit to clear my mind,” explained Tiki in an elegant voice. “I shall leave if that’s what you’d like.”

Camilla paused for a minute before answering, if Tiki found this place then who else did? It would be a matter of time before this beautiful land would be polluted with heroes and that is the last thing the Nohrian princess wanted.

“You can stay, but you shall not speak of this place to anyone,” explained Camilla, catching Corrin by surprise, having deep red cheeks by now. “But sist-“

“No Corrin, this is for the better and the best solution to keep this place a secret,” interrupted the Bewitching Beauty. Tiki only gave a smile in response to Camilla’s decision, looking at the two busty women pressed against each other made her imagine what may transpire with the two since they are all alone and clearly need some passion.

“Thank you, princess Camilla,” answered the voice, bowing down. “May I join in?”

“I do not follow,” responded the purple-haired woman in confusion. “There is nothing to misunderstand, may I join in?” repeated Tiki sultry but quickly took it to herself to escalate the ‘predicament’. Sitting Infront of the two, Tiki raised her arms and snaked them around Corrin then around Camilla, laying them behind the bewitching beauties neck.

Tiki embraced the two and only made the softest of kisses on Camilla’s lips, making sure that she is willing to play along. Thankfully, the heat of the moment caught the Nohrian off-guard and deepened the kiss while Corrin was in between feeling flustered and confused.

Both busty women began to grind against the white-haired girl, desperate for more arousal while Corrin began gasping and moaning from the sudden friction from her front and behind.

The young noble couldn’t believe it, two beautiful and well-endowed woman grinded against her while making out right next to her face, their large boobs surrounding her and the smacking and moaning sounds was too much for her to bear, after a couple of minutes of a rather rough grinding made her reach her limit but neither Tiki or Camilla dared to stop, instead they grew hotter and hotter by the moment and began moving against her faster.

“Are you kidding me,” moaned the helpless girl as she felt her sensitive pussy getting grinded against her lovely sister while her round ass was receiving the same treatment by the voice herself. Sadly, neither of them heard her and continued their actions, nonetheless. It wasn’t long until Corrin had her second orgasm, then third and soon after she passed out from their activities.

-

Tiki sipped her glass of wine, gazing at the beautiful sunset beyond her. She nestled against Camilla’s shoulder as she breathed in her lavender scent. “This was a wonderful day, wasn’t it?” she asked. “It was beyond wonderful,” replied the Nohrian, leaning in to steal a kiss from the manakete. “Tell me, should we continue watching the view while we are still naked, or should we start preparing to return?” asked Tiki.

“Must we do it now? I was just beginning to enjoy the moment,” laughed the princess. “Well, I suppose we must, since my lovely little Corrin is still dozed off.” The two looked at the white-haired girl, resting on the towel laid on the sand. “We hardly even touched the water at all,” giggled Camilla.

“Well, I believe we enjoyed our selves nonetheless,” spoke the green-haired manakete happily, pinching one of the purple-haired woman’s nipples and rolling it around her finger. “I certainly did,” she added, leaning in to give those giant orbs a kiss. “Maybe we can stay a little longer, I wouldn’t want to wake up my dear Corrin,” asked Camilla.

“Well, Corrin will have an unpleasant wake, let’s go,” commanded Tiki suddenly, standing up and brushing all the sand off her, beginning to wear her swimwear again. “You tease,” accused the bewitching beauty in shock. “We can continue once we come back,” responded the voice plainly but it sadly wasn’t a good enough answer for the princess. “I still think you’re a tease.”

-

Kiran laid on top of his desk, relishing in the fact that the castle has finally cooled down and he can finally relax in this chaotic place. “Finally, I thought I was going to get a tan,” sighed the summoner. “I wouldn’t mind one,” replied Sonya jokingly, picking up all the papers that Kiran pushed off his desk. 

“You are kidding me,” the summoner answered in shock. “A day like this is perfect for one, why wouldn’t we get one,” spoke out Ursula. The two gazed upon the Blue crow and were taken aback by her stunning new attire.

Ursula went out an wore a lovely purple bikini that showed a good amount of her large breasts while also pressing them together to make them seem larger. Her swimwear seemed a little too tight, but Sonya and Kiran found it to be unbearably sexy.

“You up for a threesome, summoner?” asked the purple-haired mage. “It was getting too cold anyway,” he replied excitedly. “Wait what? What about the tan?” objected Ursula but her comment was ignored by the two lust driven members of the order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that's all but I should apologize to everyone that patiently waited, I'm trying my best to bring back this story that apparently got some love and planning to focus on it more hopefully. Anyway, I am currently deciding if I should make another summer themed chapter about the newer units (ahem, ahem, you know it's gonna be summer!Laegjern) or continue on my schedule. That is something I want my readers to decide and I'm willing to wait for replies... not gonna wait too long of course


End file.
